Say You Won't Let Go
by hazeleyedgurl
Summary: Who says Mr. Right can not just walk into your life and make you feel like you are on top of the world. And that is exactly what He did. He made me forget my problems and treated me like a queen. *I DO NOT OWN OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS...JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS*
1. Chapter 1

It was early Saturday morning and where am I you ask, I am walking out of my hotel room with my two nephews to grab some breakfast and then head to my grandmothers to spend the day with her. You see I am visiting New York City because I thought it would be extra cool to bring my nephews to WWE SummerSlam since they were hosting it here in Brooklyn.

"Hey Auntie Asher where are going to go for breakfast?" My nephew Maurice asked.

"Yeah where are we going?" My youngest nephew Joe asked.

"Umm I guess we can go into this Starbucks before we get on the train."

We walk into the Starbucks and that is when I saw "Him" Triple H. My goodness he was more beautiful in person but I played it cool because he seemed to be in his zone and no one was bothering him. The last thing that I wanted to do was cause attention towards his direction, so I went to the counter and ordered our breakfast. While we was waiting for our order to come up I was just talking to my nephews and I noticed Joe's eye light up and that is when I knew he noticed that Triple H was in the Starbucks.

"Auntie look that's Triple H sitting over" Joe whispered to me and pointing to him.

I turn and look over at Triple H and he is just on his laptop just typing away. "Ohh is he a wrestler or something? I say

"He used to wrestler all the time, but now he helps the younger wrestlers" Maurice states.

"Oh ok." The waiter call our order up and I look at my two nephews. "Look you two stay here I going to get our food. Do not go and bother him, he looks busy" I say to them as I am walking away. I gather all the food and everything and I come back to the table and Joe is missing.

"Maurice where is your cousin?" I say slightly annoyed but I kind of knew where he was at but I asked anyway.

"He said that he was going to say hi to Triple H." he said pointing in the direction that Triple H was sitting.

"Ohhh boy, look stay here while I go get your cousin."

"Ok Auntie"

I walk up to Triple H's table, him and Joe are laughing it up.

"Joseph didn't I tell you not to move from the table."

"Auntie I know and I am sorry but I wanted to meet Tripe H so bad."

"Its ok. Its not a bother to me when fans come up to me. And he was real polite when he came up to me if that gets him out of trouble." Triple H says to me while flashing a smile at me.

"I guess that helps him get out of trouble. But come on Joe breakfast is getting cold and I think Triple H here was busy with work and you interrupted him."

"Actually I need a break from this for few, how about I join you guys?"

"That would be so awesome Triple H that way my cousin Maurice will be able to meet you too." Joe said

"Mr. Triple H you don't have to do that, we know you have work to do and we would hate to pull you away from that." I say

"Nonsense I don't mind at all, I love kids and if that is going to make them happy then work would have to wait for little. Oh and by the way the name is Paul, no mister just Paul." He says packing up his stuff and walking us back to our table.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maurice Maurice Maurice look who is going to join us for breakfast, its Triple H" Joseph said practically yelling.

"Joseph please inside voice" I say

"Ohh wow Mr. Triple H it is so nice to meet you" Maurice says getting up to shake his hand.

"Its always nice to meet fans"

We all sat the table and the boys really enjoyed eating breakfast with Triple H and asked him all types of questions and he answered every question that they had.

"You know Mr. Triple H my aunt use to watch wrestling all the time." Maurice said.

I just looked at him with the death stare, but of course being my daring nephew he continues to talk and Paul looks at me and smirks at me.

"Oh really now!" Paul says

"Yes you were her favorite, she had all your pictures, your book, and she even had a plaque of you in her room."

Paul just still has this smirk on his face.

"She said that she wanted to marry you." Jojo adds

"Ok boys that's enough" I say getting embrassed.

"Ohhh no this is getting good!" Paul says

My nephews just start laughing and I just sit there and look these guys like they all have three heads. Now do not get me wrong I was in love with Triple H but now as a grown woman and him being a married man all of that had to be thrown out the window. I guess they were still talking about me because the next thing I hear is "I think you guys should stop telling me stories about your dear old aunt here she has went mute on us."

"Hey I wasn't mute." I said laughing

"Well you could have fooled us. So are you guys coming to NXT Takeover tonight?"

The boys look at me and then at Paul, "No" they say in unison.

"Why?" Paul ask

"Well auntie could only afford tickets to SummerSlam, and we are out with that because this something that she wanted to do for us." Joe says

"She does a lot for us, she worked so hard to do this for us, just being able to go to SummerSlam is a dream for us." Maurice adds

"I see." Paul says leaning back in his chair.

I look at my watch and see that we have been sitting there for almost and hour.

"Ok guys if we want to spend time with grandma we better get going. So if you boys clean off the table so we can get going and let Trip…..I mean Paul get on with his day. Ok."

The boys get off and get all of our trash off the table. Paul is still looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No you don't, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare at you."

Paul pulls out his phone and looks at me again, I figured he had a message but what he says to me next catches me off guard. "What is your cell phone number."

"Huh"

"Your cell number"

"You want my cell number?"

"Yes" he says laughing.

"Why?"

"Well, how else would we communicate with each other?"

"Wait, you want to talk to me about?'

He chuckles and says "About life and getting to know you"

"Ok, I am confused you are a happily married man why do you want to discuss my life."

"I was a happily married man and now I am happily divorced, who shares custody of my three girls with my ex-wife who happens to be one of my closest friends and second" he moves closer to me "I noticed you when you first walked in here and I want to know about this crush you have on me."


	3. Chapter 3

I look Paul in his eyes and I could tell that he was dead serious about giving him my number.

"Happily divorce you say?"

"Yes"

"Um ok then….umm my number is 757-555-2820"

He quickly puts my number in his phone. "Got it saved" he smiles at me. Next thing I know my phone beeps. I look down at my phone and it's a text message that says " **Hey Beautiful.** "

"Let me guess that message is from you"

"Yup sure is and make sure that number gets saved, like I said I want to get to know you and your life."

"Hey Auntie I thought you said we had to get going to see grandma?" Maurice says.

"OMG your so right, ok guys say goodbye to Triple H and wish him luck on his match tomorrow!"

"Where are you guys heading,, maybe I can give you a ride." Paul asked

"That would be gr…" Joe starts to say but I cover his mouth. "That won't be necessary, we are going to just get on the train."

"Are you sure?" Paul ask as we are walking out of Starbucks. "My car is right here and my driver wouldn't mind and it wouldn't be a problem for me."

"I really appreciate the offer but we will be fine on the train, but thank you anyway."

"Ok, but can you do me a huge favor?"

"It depends on what that favor is"

"Can you text me and let me know you made it to your grandmothers safe and sound?"

I look at him strangely, this man just met me and now he wants to keep tabs on me already. Asher you shouldn't have given your number, he seems to be just like your ex, nice one minute and then the next a control freak. And as if he knew what I was thinking Paul says "It has nothing to do with keeping tabs on you, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be traveling on train."

I smile and say "Well if I didn't know any better I would say your flirting with me."

"That I am, just make sure you let me know your safe please."

"Ok I will that." I say laughing.

"Ok boys, make sure you keep your Aunt here safe, she is a delicate flower and we don't want anything to happen to her right."

"Right" they both say and give him high fives.

"Ok boys let's get going. Paul it was a pleasure meeting you."

"No trust me the pleasure was all mine." He says with a smile. I turn and walk away and head to the train station with the boys heading to Brooklyn with a million thoughts running through my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at my grandmothers house about an hour ago and of course I texted Paul to let him know that I made it there safely but I have not heard anything back from him yet. I figured he was busy getting ready for tonight.

"You must be waiting for a real important phone call Nesha" My grandmother says

I look at her and shake my head, now my grandmother is the only person in the world that calls me Nesha because of my middle name Kennesha.

"No why would you say a thing like that grandma."

"Oh you only been checking your phone every 3 minutes since you've been here."

"She is probably waiting on Triple H to call her." Jojo says

I looked at him and said "Remind me to never tell you any secrets. And I'm not waiting from him to call, I don't expect him too."

"Who is Triple whoever?" My grandmother ask.

"Ohh grandma he is a wrestler with the WWE and we met him this morning at breakfast. He was real cool. Wait I'm going to pull up his picture so you can see him." Joe says in one breath.

"So I heard that you was googley eye with some guy at Starbucks!" My older brother says to me walking out the back room.

"How the hell did you…JOJO IM GOING TO HURT YOU!"

"Jojo didn't tell my dad Auntie…I did" Maurice says nonchalantly.

"My goodness you two can't hold water!" I say

"Aye stop igging the question and tell your dear old brother about this Starbucks guy?" My brother Maurice ask giving me a kiss on the cheek. " I missed you! You need to come up here more often."

"Aww I missed you too big bro, and I'll make it my business to come up here more often. And nobody was igging your stupid question because there is nothing to tell."

"Ohh someone is a little touchy when it comes to this Starbucks guy, so are you coming up here more often for him or for us?" My brother says laughing.

"Uggggghhhhh you get on my last nerve."

Of course everyone laughs at my expense. I just look at my brother like I want to kill him.

"Ok ok ok I'll stop but in all seriousness who is this guy?"

"Well he is…"

"A white man" My grandma busted out saying. Well I guess Jojo found a picture of him. My brother raises his eyebrow at me as to say is this true.

"A very decent looking one, he looks a bit older than you?" She continues on.

"Ok grandma, yes he is older than me and yes he is white obviously, but all it was a chance meeting in Starbucks. He talked the boys and answered all their questions and of course them being my nephews they embarrassed me by telling him stories about me."

"So y'all didn't exchange numbers then?" My brother asked

"I mean we did but that doesn't mean anything! Y'all know I'm not looking for any type of relationship right now!"

"Nesha come on it's been almost three years since the breakup! Your not getting any younger and I feel your wasting your time on hoping that he might come…"

"Grandma can we not talk about him (meaning my ex); I don't hope he comes back! That man broke me down to my core and I don't….."

I stop mid sentence because my phone goes off letting me know I got a text message.

" **Hey beautiful! I was in meetings getting ready for tonight. I'm glad you and the boys made it safe to your grandmothers."**

I guess I was smiling too much because I heard my brother say "Must be Mr. Starbucks because look at that cheesy grin she has on her face! I can't wait to text Tink (my older sister, Jojo's mom) and tell her about you meeting this guy!"

I shoot him an evil look " How are you going to tell her a story you don't even know?"

"Ohh don't worry your pretty little head my dear sister! I can come up with something!" He says laughing.

"You wouldn't dare!"

" I think it's cute she has a little crush, Maurice you leave her alone! I'm going to go cook some lunch for everyone, why don't you boys leave her alone and go play the game or something." My grandmother says

Everyone leaves the room and I reply back to Paul.

" **No worries I figured you was busy."**

" **So what are you doing?"**

" **I was having a conversation with my grandma and my brother about you.**

" **About me? Hmm interesting!"**

" **Not in a bad way, but you have met my nephews and obviously you know that they can't hold water!"**

" **Lol this true. What happened?"**

" **Well they gave them the whole events of what happened at Starbucks. Jojo looks up your picture and shows my grandma and my big brother picked on me about it and that sums up the scenario. Lol"**

" **Lol ohh ok…so did I get grandma's approval."**

" **She did say you were white and decent looking and mentioned you looking a little bit older."**

" **Is that a problem?"**

" **Not for me it is and certainly not for my family….is me being African American a problem?"**

 **Nope not at all"**

" **Well I have told you about my family what about yours"**

" **Let's see I'm the baby I have an older sister and she has two kids and of course there is my parents and then my three princesses."**

" **Ohh cool I'm the baby too…"**

" **What about your parents?"**

" **My father passed away when I was 11….I didn't really know him that much and my mom passed away right before my 16** **th** **birthday."**

" **I'm soo sorry to hear that"**

" **It's ok I've learned that it is part of life that we all have to go through all that matters is how you deal with the situation. It was hard at first but as time goes on it gets easier."**

" **That is so true. You sound like a very strong person."**

" **Why thank you"**

" **I was thinking….what are you doing tonight?"**

" **Nothing really just hang out at the hotel."**

" **Do you want to surprise the boys?"**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Can you and the boys be at Barclays center at 6pm?"**

" **Paul I can't let you do that!"**

" **Nonsense it's already done the tickets are at the box office under your name."**

" **I can't accept those tickets!"**

" **Yes you can and it's for the boys I saw their faces when they said they couldn't come to Takeover tonight. You can't experience Summerslam weekend without going to Takeover Brooklyn. It's my gift to them for taking care of the delicate flower"**

" **Aww that is so sweet of you"**

" **No problem and what can I say you bring it out of me."**

" **Lol ok"**

" **Lol…I gotta go beautiful I have another meeting to attend. Text me when you get to the arena ok?"**

" **Ok will do"**

I put my phone down and I realize that I do have the hugest smile on my face and that Paul was very easy to talk to. Hmm maybe things are looking up for me.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into the back room where the boys are playing the game with my brother. They were so focused on the game that they didn't even notice that I walked in.

"What game are you guys are playing?"

"Grand Theft Auto" Jojo says

"MAURICE!" I yell at my brother

"What I am sitting right here, its not a big deal."

"Yeah ok if you say so, but if they start using any of the language in this game I'm sending their moms your way."

"Ohh yeah speaking of that I need to send off a text message."

I just roll my eyes and put my attention back to the boys.

"Hey guys we are going to be leaving here at 5..ok"

"I thought we was going to hang out with my dad tonight? Maurice (my nephew) asked ."Yeah I thought you was going to hang out with me"

"Well some things came up and I have a surprise to show the boys plus all you boys was going to do was play the video games." I say pouting.

"So you have a surprise for us ?" Jojo asked me.

"Yes"

"What is it?" Maurice asked

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it, I'm going to see if grandma needs help with lunch." I say giving both boys a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the room.

My grandmother made us a wonderful lunch for us and of course we ate every last bit of it because who doesn't love grandma's home cooking. I'm just sitting at the table with her and my brother.

"So what is this surprise that you have for the boys" My brother ask

"Well if you must know, Paul left tickets for us to go to NXT takeover tonight."

"Ohh!"

"Oh what?" I ask

"Hunny he likes you and he knows how to get to you!" My grandmother says

"What you mean he knows how to get to me?"

"Hello, when you guys met today did the boys tell him what a great aunt you are and how you would give your last for them?" Maurice asked

"Umm not in those words"

"So they did, so he knows if he gets good with them then he can get good with you duh."

"No he said he was doing this because they looked sad when he asked them if they were coming today and he wanted them to get the full experience of summerslam weekend."

"And he gets to see you again"

"I think it's cute, he is trying to court her. Maurice stop being that overprotective brother." My grandma adds in our conversation.

"I can't help it she is the baby and I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt again."

I look over at my brother and see that he is hurting for me. I get up out of my chair and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"I promise you that I'm ok now, I will not let myself get to that point again ok?"

"Ok, but I'm going to be honest with you I don't know what I do if you try to hurt yourself again. When I think of what Anton did to you I just get so mad and I want to hurt him I swear."

"Maurice you stop that talk right now, what is you hurting him going to do for any of us but cause more pain." My grandmother says

"It would make me feel better make him feel some of the pain that he put her through."

"Hey let Karma handle him, I'm here I'm fine I'm still standing and most importantly I'm happy." I say with tears in my eyes.

Maurice looks me Square in my eyes " Ok, but do me a favor take a chance with Mr. Starbucks, any man who willing to hang out with you and those two knuckle heads deserve one."

Me and grandma starts laughing and Maurice kisses my forehead and walks to the back where the boys are playing the game.

"You know he means well and I agree give Mr. Starbucks a chance."

"I know, and I guess I should tell you that he has three children and is divorced."

"Ok and what is the problem…do you plan on marrying him tomorrow?"

"No ma'am I don't"

"Ok go tonight…continue to talk to him. And since when has children been an issue for you? Get to know him and see where it goes. You could end up with a friend or it can turn into something serious."

I look at my grandma and just shake my head. She is always pushing me to be in relationship so I could get pregnant and give her some great grandkids. I was brought out of my thinking when my phone went off.

 **SISTERBESTFRIEND- Who is Mr. Starbucks? Lol**

"Maurice Andre I'm going to hurt you!"


	6. Chapter 6

So I spent almost and hour on the phone with my sister trying to explain Paul to her and between her and my brother, me and the boys were almost late getting to the arena. In the process of leaving to get there my brother was hell bent on taking us to the arena because he wanted to meet Paul. I talked him into letting us take a cab to the arena. Lucky for me he agreed, so me and the boys get out of the cab and there faces light up.

"No freaking way Auntie we are going to NXT takeover?" Jojo asked

"Yup!" I say smiling

"Auntie you are best!" Maurice says giving me a hug

"Yeah best Auntie in the world." Jojo says hugging me as well.

"Aww thanks you guys but I'm not the one who got the tickets. Mr. Paul got them for you guys."

"He did?" They both say

"Yeah he said that you guys had to get the full experience of Summerslam weekend. Come on let's get in line and get our tickets."

While we are standing in line I text Paul letting him know that we are at the arena. He instantly messages back.

" **Hey beautiful, ok good I was getting worried that you weren't going to show up."**

" **Sorry about that it was kinda hard pulling the boys away from the video game without ruining the surprise lol"**

" **Oh so you didn't tell them."**

" **Nope when pulled up in the cab their faces said it all they was so happy! I called the Best Auntie all because of you!"**

" **It wasn't because of me you have always been the best Auntie in their eyes. Did you get the tickets yet?"**

" **Aww thanks…no not yet we have about four people in front of us."**

" **Ok…just make sure say your name and show them your id…I have to go talk to some of the talent..text me when you get to your seats."**

" **Ok I will!"**

Finally after another 15 minutes we make it to the ticket holder, I tell him my name and show him my id, looks at me and smiles " have a wonderful time at the show ma'am"

"Thank you…come on boys let's go find our seats" I say looking at the tickets that was handed to me. ROW 1A. What the hell, why would he get us these seats.

" **I got the tickets. Going to our seats now!"**

" **Ok good I hope you guys enjoy your seats and the show."**

" **You know you didn't have to get us front row tickets, you could have gotten us nosebleeds and the boys would have been happy with that."**

" **I could have but you see I wanted you and the boys to experience Summerslam at it's best, so relax enjoy the show. I'm doing this cause I want too."**

" **Ok sir yes sir! Lol"**

" **That's more like it. Ok I really have to go this time. I'll see you later Ash!"**

The boys and I really enjoyed the show , they were really excited and that warmed my whole heart! At the end of the show Paul entrance music hit and he came out got into the ring and thanked everyone for coming out and supporting NXT tonight. He gets out the ring and walks around high fiving the fans hands and of course he makes his way to were we was and he gives the boys their high fives and he winks at me. Gosh it's something about those hazel eyes that just lets me know that I am so safe with him. Ugh Asher get it together what does someone of his caliber what to do with someone like you. I notice he had stop and started talking to one of the security guards and then looked in my way again. I really don't think anything of it.

"Ok jo and Maurice let's get ready to head back to the city!"

"Auntie tonight was so much fun and I can't believe we got to sit front row!" Jojo says

"Yeah I took pictures and sent them to my mom and mike. She asked how we get so lucky and I told her that we met Triple H" Maurice adds in.

"Well then I know your mom is going to be calling me soon." I say laughing, reminder to myself don't met another guy in front of your nephews they are worse then TMZ when it comes to gossiping.

I decided before we walked off I wanted a picture of the boys in front of the ring so I can post on Instagram and Facebook. As I am taking their picture the same security guard that Paul was talking to walked up us and said "Excuse me miss, I'm going to need you guys to come with me."

"Umm I think you have the wrong person sir!"

"Is your name Asher?"

"Yes it is"

"Well ma'am I was told to escort you and your nephews backstage. I am just following the bosses order."

"Umm Ok then, come on boys."

So we walk backstage and there is so much going on and of course the boys are full of excitement and seeing some of the superstars that we saw during the show, and then I see Paul talking to another gentlemen in a suit. He sees me and starts smiling.

"Here is Ms. Asher boss and you were right she did try to put up a fight about coming backstage." The security guard said laughing.

"Thanks man and I knew she would! That's why I warned you." Paul turns to me and kissed my cheek "did you guys enjoy the show."

"Yes we did! Thank you for the tickets Mr. Paul." The boys say together giving him a hug. That moment tugged on my heart so much. I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick picture of them.

"Hey you guys took care of the delicate flower so you deserved a reward." He said to them. I just smiled

"Well who do we have here?" The gentlemen that Paul was talking to earlier asked. When I got a better look at him I realized that it was William Regal.

"Oh I'm sorry William this is my friend Asher and her two nephews Joseph and Maurice." Paul says

"Well it is nice to meet you guys and I really hope you enjoyed the show?" He asked towards me.

"We did..honestly this was my first time watching NXT but I know for sure they knew everyone."

"Well I hope this won't be your last time watching." William says

"I have a feeling this will not be!" I say looking at Paul.

All of sudden my phone rings, I look at it and see it's my brother. " oh if you guys can excuse me real quick it's my brother so I have to answer this."

 _Paul's Point of View_

I watch her walk away and I look down at the boys and ask "Hey are you guys hungry?"

They both eagerly say yes, I look to Matt the security guard there and ask if they broke down catering yet. He tells me no and then I ask him to take the boys down there so they can get some food. I asked him to make it quick because I didn't want to upset Asher by letting her nephews go off with a stranger and since catering is simply around the corner I would hope she wouldn't mind. I also told them that they need to make sure they get something for there aunt.

" So you want to tell me what is going on with you two?" William ask me.

"Nothing I actually just met her earlier today."

"Earlier today? The way your face lit up when she walked up you would have thought you two would have been talking for months."

"I know she walked into Starbucks with her nephews and her aura pulled me to her, I just feel like I need to protect her and show her that all guys are not the same! You know!"

"She had bad relationships?"

"She hasn't said but I can tell. And then the way her nephews talk about her just let's me know she is a great person! I'm just want to take things slow and let her in my world. I haven't felt this way in a while actually I don't remember feeling like this at all."

"Well then we shall see where this goes my friend! But if she has been in a bad relationship then remember you are going to have to be patient with her."

"I know!" I say looking in her direction. She looks at me and smile and my heart skips a beat. How can someone not try to keep that smile on that beautiful face. "But you know what I feel it's all going to work out in the end.

 _End of Paul's point of view_

After getting off the phone with my brother and him hounding me about getting back to the hotel because it was getting late. I walk up to Paul and William.

"Hey where are the boys?" I asked getting nervous.

Paul kisses my forehead " Relax they are around the corner with Matt the security guard at catering getting food for you guys to take back to the hotel with you."

I just look at him, and for some odd reason I felt safe and that he would keep me that way. " I wouldn't let anything happen to them or you for that matter." He says reassuring my thoughts.

"Ok."

"Matt is one of our best security guys here! Plus he is Paul's personal security person." William adds on.

I stop being so tense and I guess Paul felt that. "So was everything ok with the phone call you took." Paul ask me.

"Yeah just my brother being my brother hounding me about get back to the hotel before it's too late. I promised him that we would take a cab back."

"No you won't take a cab, since I'm the reason you guys are out late it is only right that my driver takes you to the hotel and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I agree with Paul!" William says

"Well I guess we have no choice about that then, but how are you going to get to were you need to be?" I ask.

"Since I have some things to wrap up here I'll just ride with William, we both are staying at the same hotel."

"Are you sure!"

"Yes Asher I am sure and didn't I tell you I wasn't taking no for an answer."

I just start laughing and ya three continue to talk and I find out a lot about Paul through William and they give me history of NXT and how it's pretty much Paul's baby. While we was talking I posted the pictures from tonight to my instagram page and I Paul's account to the picture just saying it was a pleasure meeting him.

"Auntie we brought you some food!" Maurice said

"Why thank you! And thank you Matt for taking the boys to catering for me."

"No problem they are very polite kids. Is there anything else you need boss?"

"Yeah one more thing is my car outside?"

"Yeah Edmund got here like five minutes ago."

" Ok cool I'm going to walk them out!"

"You need me to walk with you guys?"

"No I think we should be good, I'm not leaving I'm going to let them have my car. I'm going to ride with William."

"Ok boss, well it was nice meeting you guys and hopefully I will be seeing you guys again soon." Matt says walking away.

"Well I guess that is my cue to leave as well, Ms. Asher it was nice meeting you and your nephews! I have a feeling that this is not the last time seeing you!"

"It was nice meeting you as well Mr. Regal. Boys say bye to Mr. Regal"

"Goodbye Mr. Regal" They both say.

Paul, myself and the boys start walking to the car. "Thank you for tonight it really meant a lot to them and me I just love seeing them happy." I say smiling.

"Well I like seeing you smile."

We make it outside to the car. "Mr. Lévesque are you ready to go sir?"

"Hey Edmund it's going to be a slight change of plans, I need you to take Ms. Asher and her nephews to their hotel in Manhattan, then you can be off for the night."

"Ok sir but what about you?"

"I'm going to ride with Mr. Regal."

"Ok which hotel are you staying at ma'am?" He says turning towards me.

"Hilton Times Square." I answered.

"Ok" He says.

" So I will see you guys tomorrow night at the show. Speaking of tomorrow where are your seats tomorrow?" Paul ask

"I think they are section 203 I believe but I'm not sure the tickets are at the hotel. Why?"

"Hmm text me the seat numbers when you get to the hotel and you just might get a nice upgrade."

"I can't let you do that again, plus it's not just us it's a my best friend and her son as well."

"Again I want too and ok I'll make sure they are straight as well. Now go ahead and get the car with the boys! Make sure you text me when you get the hotel and get settled Ok?"

"Ok."

"Maybe we can all do breakfast in the am?"

"That should be fine, wait no I promised my best friend that would hang out before the show. Since I haven't seen her in a couple of months."

"That's fine…it's no rush we have time! Like I told you before I want to get to know you and your life."

"Ok I want to do the same."

He kiss me on my forehead and then my cheek. He makes sure I'm all the way in the car and closes the door. He walks up to the driver and says "Ok Edmund you have a delicate flower in the car please make sure she and her nephews are safe!"

"You got it boss!" Edmund says getting in the drivers seat.

We drive off and I am left in my thoughts. Is this something that is going to be worth my wild or just another nightmare in the making. I keep thinking protect your heart Asher protect your heart.


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken up by my phone ringing, I look at it and see that it's my best friend Chantel calling.

"Hello" I answer groggily

"Heffer I know yo ass ain't still sleep!" She says.

"Ugh yeah I was until you called…what time is it."

"It's 8:45….why you still sleep? Oh it might be cause your ass took the boys to NXT last night and didn't call me so I could bring Mal."

"Lol no it wasn't even like that!"

"Then what was it like…I get on Instagram and I'm like well damn this bitch didn't even call me" she says

"I'm sorry Chany….it literally was a spur of the moment thing."

"Spur of the moment thing…front row seats aren't spur of the moment. Like what the hell did you hit the lottery or some shit."

Laughing "no heffer I did not but even if I tell you, your not gonna believe me."

"Spill it hoe where them tickets come from?"

So I tell her everything that happened yesterday and how me and Paul basically talked almost the whole night.

"Ohh so basically you was boo lovin all night."

"Whatever heffer I was not I was talking to him."

"Bitch you was boo lovin."

"OMG your so annoying!"

"You love me and since you are already up we might as well get our day started."

"Ugggggghhhhhhh Ok"

"I'll be at the hotel in like and hour and half!"

"Ok I'm going to take a quick shower and go back to sleep then cause the boys are already up and dressed!"

"Your not going back to sleep Asher, get your ass up!"

"Wwwhhhhhyyy I'm tired"

"Shouldn't have been boo lovin now get up and get ready."

"Ok ok I'm getting up…call me when your leaving your house!"

"Ok that's gonna be in 15 minutes so your ass better be out the shower hoe!"

"Ok I will be…I'll talk to you later hooker."

I get out the bed and see that boys are already dressed and ready to go. So I tell them that I'm going to get dressed and we have to wait on Chantel and Malachi then we would go and get breakfast.

About 45 minutes my best friend gets to the hotel with Mal.

"I knew your tail would be dressed by time I got here." She says laughing.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't have a choice"

Your right!"

"Umm Chany why you got bookbag?"

"Mine and Mal's change of clothes for the show tonight."

"Should I bring and change of clothes?"

"I mean we going to be running around all day..I'm pretty sure your loverman don't want to see you all sweaty and stuff."

"He is not my loverman."

"Oh my bad your boo thang"

I just roll my eyes and walk over to my suitcase. "Ok all I have is a maxi dress and some sandals or shorts and t-shirt!"

"Maxi dress."

"OMG we are going to a wrestling show. I bet your ass ain't wearing a dress."

"Your right I'm not, my boo ain't there so I don't have to be cute."

Shaking my head and I pack a quick bag for myself and the boys, then we head out the door. We decide to head to Brooklyn to get breakfast and get started on our day. So we are in McDonalds getting breakfast and feel my phone vibrating I get it out of my purse and see that it's Paul calling me.

" _Hello there"_

" _Well good morning beautiful. What are you up too. I didn't wake you did I?"_

" _No you didn't wake me up, my annoying best friend did that about an hour and half ago. So now we are actually in Brooklyn getting breakfast now."_

" _Ohh man that means you didn't get that much sleep did you?"_

" _Nope but it's fine, I'll be ok. What are you doing?"_

" _I actually just got in from the gym. About to get some breakfast. Then get my mind ready for tonight."_

" _Are you ready for your match against Brock tonight."_

" _About as ready as I can be, we actually going to meet at the arena in about an hour to go over some stuff."_

" _Ohh Ok…you know I really enjoyed our conversation last night."_

" _Me too.. speaking of our conversation last night, are you going to get the tickets from the box office or you want to come to the arena and get them from me personally."_

" _I thought we agreed that I was going to keep my seats."_

 _He chuckled "ok ok. I just want to make sure you guys get the best seats in the house."_

" _That's sweet of you but I don't want you to think that I'm using you for good seats." I say laughing._

" _Well I don't feel that way at all, so if you change your mind the tickets will be at the box office."_

" _Paul I'm not going to change my mind."_

" _Ok I see once your mind is made up, there isn't changing it huh"_

" _Nope not a chance."_

" _Ok Ash, if you say so..well babe my breakfast just got here. So I'm going to let you go and enjoy your best friend! I'll talk to you later ok."_

" _Ok Paul, good luck tonight and please be safe."_

" _Aww look at you worried about me"_

" _I am a little I just don't want you to get hurt."_

" _I promise you that I will be safe. Hopefully I'll get to see you tonight."_

We hang up the phone and I start eating my breakfast.

"Was that Paul?" Chantel ask.

"Yes it was"

"Ohhhhhhh, so am I going to get to meet him tonight."

"I don't think so, he is actually wrestling tonight and his daughters and parents are going to be there tonight. So I am steering clear of that."

"Dang I wanted to meet my best friends boo"

"Whatever"

Later on that day….

So Chantel and myself made sure we kept the boys busy for most of the morning and afternoon, now we are at my grandmothers house. We are getting ready for Summerslam

"Well look at you looking all types of sexy in this maxi dress." Chantel says

"Whatever I look fat!"

"Fat girl please you don't look fat! I bet when Paul sees you he gonna be ready to take you between the sheets."

"Whatever he will actually see how out of shape I am and will not be attracted to me."

"Asher your crazy. You are beautiful on the outside just as you are on the inside. And if Paul doesn't see it then he is a complete fool."

"Ok if you say so…but let me show you a picture of his ex wife Stephanie." I grab my cell phone and pull up a recent picture of her. "Do you see this, do you see how good of shape she is and this is after three children."

"Ok and your still as beautiful as she is. Stop speaking down on yourself."

I look at my best friend and smile "I guess your right. Come on let's get the boys and head to the arena."

We walk into the living room and my grandma and my brother look at me.

"Well didn't we get all cute for Mr. Starbucks" My brother says

"Whatever Maurice…Chantel made me wear this."

"Well thank you Chantel…at Mr. Starbucks is going to know you can dress."

Everyone starts laughing "His name is Paul not Mr Starbucks, come on boys let's get ready to go."

My grandma tells us to be safe and have fun. I remind my brother that he has to pick us up from the hotel in the morning because he has to take his son back to his mom and me and Jojo have to get in the bus and head back to Virginia.

We all arrive at the arena once again, I look at the box office but then I snapped out of it and just got in the line to go into the arena. Once we get in we head to the merchandise area and we get the boys t-shirts and some more things and we head to our seats. As we are walking to our seats I see a familiar face standing there.

"Matt" I say confused "Why are you standing here."

"I was told to stand here until I see you."

"Let me guess bosses order?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"You know it, but I was told to give you this and to stay here until you are done reading this."

He hands me a envelope and a single pink rose. Jojo and Maurice tell Matt hi and introduce him to Malachi.

"Umm who the hell is he?" Chantel asked.

"Ohh he is Paul's personal security person. I met him yesterday." I say opening the envelope.

" _Delicate,_

 _I just knew you wasn't going to go the box office to get the tickets so that's why I sent Matt to where your seats were. Now do me a favor and do not cause a scene and just go with Matt to your new seats. Like I told you before you deserve the best and I'm going to make sure you get that from here on out. Matt is going to come get you after my match, so I can say a formal see you later since you are leaving tomorrow. I know I'm going to get fussed at when I see you later. Just remember I will have just finished a match with a tough SOB so go easy on me babe. Lol_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Paul"_

I look at Matt and the boys and Chantel says to me "What did the note say?"

"Basically we need to follow Matt to our new seats."

"Auntie really" Jojo says

"Yes really bosses order" I say.

So we follow Matt and again Paul gives us ringside seats.

"What the hell!" Chantel whispers to me.

"I told him not to do this but of course he wants the boys to experience this but I'm going to let you read this note ."

I hand her the note and let her read it and she just looks at me and she is smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh he really like you. He is smitten. He wants you and you can't even see it."

"No he doesn't!"

" Asher you being silly right now, do you not see all that he has done for you and your nephews over the last day and a half. And he clearly states in his note that your gonna get the best which is him. Man I haven't even met him yet and I like him already. Do me a favor, let go of your insecurities and let this man in Ok?"

I was getting ready to answer her, but the show started and all I could think about really is how good Paul has been towards me and my family over the last day and half. I know I have insecurities that I have been battling with over the last couple of months and I don't want to them to get in the way of what me and Paul could potential have.

So now the time has come for Paul's match against Brock Lesnar. I look to my right and I see Linda McMahon sitting with three little girls all with Triple H shirts on, and then I see a man who looks exactly like Paul and small woman next to him which I figured out it was his mom. Seeing Paul come down the ring in full Triple H mode, really made go back to when I was younger and wished to be a wrestling show rooting him on and now look at me I'm actually here and I'm pretty excited. The match was great match but I was pretty bummed to see Paul lose to Brock, but I guess they are doing this to build up a story line with these two. Hell the way they went at each other you would think they hated each for real. Matt taps me on the shoulder and motions for me to come with him. I tell Chantel I will be back.

Matt and myself go to were the trainers are and Matt says "Her she is boss."

"Thanks Matt, babe you look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you but I really fat like I need to be in the gym."

"No you don't you look beautiful just the way you are."

"Right…I'm just a fat girl right now."

Paul grabs my arms and make me look him dead into his face "Hey you quit saying that right now you are beautiful and sexy in your dress. I don't know who has you doubting yourself like this but when you are with me you will not talk bad about yourself ok?"

"Ok" I say looking down at the ground.

"And don't you look down either, you always keep your head held high and proud."

"Ok" He kisses my forehead.

"I see your arm is not really broken." I say.

"Nope just have to play it off for the script. Did you enjoy my match?"

"I did I just wish you would have won."

"I know babe but we gotta play this story out. Are the boys enjoying themselves and your best friend."

"Yeah she was a little bummed about not meeting you."

"Oh so she wanted to meet the King of Kings huh?" He says laughing.

"Whatever" I say laughing.

"She thinks that you like me?" I say to him.

"Ohh and if I do happen to like you, would I be given an opportunity or not."

I just stared into his eyes and I could tell he is being serious. "You like me?"

"What do you think, I just go out of my way for everyone? I told you I noticed you when you walked into Starbucks yesterday and I knew then that I wanted to get to know you." He comes closer to me closing the gap in between us. "Just let me show that all guys are not the same, let me treat you like you should be treated. Let me get to know every bit of you and honestly I don't care how long it takes because I'm going to be right there still."

I just looked at his eyes once again and see nothing but pure safety in them and then I leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I must say that it was one of the best kisses I have had in a very long time. He pulls back and puts his forehead against mine and says "Wow that was better than expected, so does this mean your going to give this old man a shot?"

I start laughing "Yes that means I will give you a shot old man."

We were about to kiss again when Matt walks up and say "Hey boss the girls want to make sure your ok?"

"Ok…just take Ash back to her seat and bring the girls and my parents back."

He looks at me "I know your not ready to meet my daughters or my parents tonight."

"Ohh heck no, plus I wouldn't feel comfortable meeting your daughters until I met their mother first, if we make it that far in this."

"I totally understand. So I'm going to say goodbye now because I know my girls they are going to want to stay with me tonight. I'll FaceTime you in the morning so we can talk before you head back to Virginia."

"Ok. I'll see you later Paul" I start walking away and next I know I'm getting pulled back into his arms.

"From now on you don't walk away from without kissing me. You can't give me your sweet lips and not except me to want to kiss them all the time now." We kiss and part our ways and Matt takes me back to my seat. All I keep thinking is how incredible that kiss was, maybe just maybe this might be the one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so happy that you guys like the story so far. I have so many ideas for the direction of this….**

It has been two weeks since I have seen Paul in the physical sense, FaceTime and phone calls have become the norm for us. One day he FaceTime me while I was at my sisters house and she got to give him the third degree only to find out that he was so serious about us being together. I am currently at work, and I just walked back into our office after dealing with a patient and my co-workers are just starting at me.

"Ok what is wrong with y'all?"

"We are just trying to figure out who sent you three dozen roses?" Misha says

"Yeah you got a boo and didn't tell us" Jasmine ask.

I walk over to my desk and see the roses pink and red, I instantly know that they are from Paul. I see that there is a card. I open it

" _My Delicate Ash,_

 _I hope you love the flowers, I'm going to be in Florida for a few weeks and I would love for you to join me one weekend so we can have an official first date. You let me know when you want to come and I'll take care of everything else._

 _Paul"_

Gosh he is so sweet. I pick up my phone to text him and tell him thank you for the flowers.

"Hello Asher who are the flowers from." Star asked

"Yeah girl spill it" Yolanda said

"Ok, his name is Paul and we met two weeks ago while I was in New York and well we have been talking ever since."

"So you must have a picture of him." Misha asked

"I do but I'm not going to show you guys right now…we are taking things slow you know getting to know each other. Plus we haven't even been on an official date yet. I live here and he lives in Connecticut."

As we are talking my phone vibrates I look down at it and see I have a text message from Paul.

" **Your welcome Ash, I'm happy you love the flowers."**

" **So about coming to Florida?"**

" **Yes. What about it?"**

" **I can come and see you this weekend?"**

" **Really? That will be great. This might sound weird but I actually miss you."**

" **Not weird at all I miss you too and I can't wait to see you! I get off work at 4 on Friday."**

" **Ok I can have my private plan to you by 7"**

" **Ok I'll see you on Friday** **"**

" **And I can't wait too see you"**

 _Friday afternoon__

Today at work was such a mess…patients was acting crazy, one patient even had a nerve to yell at us because the doctor I work for wouldn't give him his medication after he broke the pain contract that he signed two weeks ago. Then you add in school work that I had to due since I was leaving for Florida tonight. Going to Florida to see Paul was the only happy thing going on right now, I had talked to him earlier during my lunch and told him how much my day was going to shits! He told me that I should relax and think on the fact that I will be seeing him soon. He asked me to be dressed to go out to a casual dinner when I land since I was having such a bad day. I decided to take a cab to the airport instead of having my sister drop me off at the airport, of course I go through security and I see Matt waiting for me once again.

"Well Matt it is nice seeing you again." I say laughing.

"It's nice seeing you as well, we are all ready to board if you are."

"I'm ready! Hey do you know if Paul is going to meet me at the airport or the restaurant." I ask as we are walking to the plane.

" I don't know Ms. Asher, boss didn't say! He just asked me to come and meet you here."

"Hmm Ok I guess I'll take a nap on the plane." I say walking up the stairs.

I walk on the plane and I am blown away because there on the plane soft Jazz was playing and there was Paul standing there with a silly smirk on his face holding a dozen roses.

"Surprise babe."

"Aww baby…this is sooo sweet. I thought you were meeting me in Florida." I say walking up to him and giving him the most passionate kiss.

"Nope I wanted to come get my girl. And after talking to you today and hearing how bad today was I wanted to make sure that it ended on a good note."

"Aww Paul"

" Do you like your flowers!"

"Like? I love them even the ones you got me earlier this week. You know I don't except flowers all the time?"

"I know you don't but that's why I do it. Come on an sit down so we can officially take off."

I sit across from him and buckle myself in as we get ready for take off.

"How is school going for you?" Paul asked

"It's going!" I say

"Spill it what's wrong?"

"I just got a B- on my test yesterday and I studied really hard for it. I don't know I think I'm just ready for it to be over with and be done."

"A B minus is not bad Ash."

"Right but in nursing that is horrible. I just want to be a great nurse and getting Bs is not going to cut it." I say getting frustrated. I can feel the plane even out.

"Come here" He unbuckles my seatbelt and pulls me into his lap. "Don't put all that pressure on yourself because your going to fold trying to be perfect. Be you and everything will fall into place babe. Stressing yourself is not good for you."

I just rest my head on his shoulder and just take a deep breath.

"That's right baby just relax I got you now."

"Thank you baby" I kiss him deeply.

"How about you get some sleep and I'll do paperwork, that way when we land we can officially start our date night."

"Ok I am a little tired."

"A little tired I can look at you and tell you'r exhausted."

"Geez, Thanks that's a nice way of saying you look horrible."

"Now you know that is not what I was saying at all. Get your fine tail in the chair and take a nap." He says laughing.

I get out of his lap and back in my seat across from him, he pulls out paperwork and starts looking over it and I just sit there and wonder how in the world did I get so lucky to grab his attention. I must have dozed off because next thing I knew I felt kisses on face.

"Delicate, baby come on get up where going to be landing soon."

"Hmm! Now that's a nice way of waking up."

"I'll keep that in mind, we got like 30 minutes before we land and I figured you might want to freshen up before dinner."

"You are right I do."

"Well let me show you to the bathroom." He said pulling me up out of my seat and closer to him. I give him a quick peck on the lips. He loosens his grip on me and I turn around and bend over to grab my bag.

"Babe if you wanted me to bend you over and take you on the plane you could have least waited until we got in the bathroom, taking you in the middle of the plane would be a little adventurous." He said

"Huh" I say looking over my shoulder and realizing the position that we was in and I start busting out laughing "you are so nasty Mr. Levesque."

"I'm nasty but you're the one who bent over in front of me, which is a lovely view by the way, but I think you are trying to seduce me Ms. Gray?" He says laughing.

"Seduce you? No way! I bet you can't even keep up with all this." I say spinning in a circle.

"Well that sounds like a challenge to me? Are you sure you want to challenge me?"

"I mean if the shoes fits big boy."

"Oh trust me it will fit and might even stretch it out a bit but after three or four times it will become the perfect fit. But don't worry your pretty little head about that, you need to get in the bathroom and freshen up so we can go to dinner when we land." Paul says leading me to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived to Norman's restaurant and it was so beautiful and quiet. I have never seen anything like this I mean I'm just a girl from Brooklyn and I sure as hell didn't except to be in places like this. Since the restaurant is in the Ritz Carlton I figured this is were we was going to be staying.

"Come on Delicate lets get you some food." Paul says grabbing my hand.

"Hello I have a reservation for two under the name Levesque" Paul says to the hostess.

"Oh yes I have you here..and we got the private room just like you asked sir."

Paul and myself follow the hostess to the private room.

"Paul this is very nice." I say as I am being seated at the table.

"I figured for our first date needed to be special but then I was like this is a date weekend for us and it needed to be extra special for my girl."

I look at him and smile "Date weekend?"

"Yes date weekend, I mean I still have work stuff to do, which I want you by my side when I do and I have some little things planned for us."

"And exactly what am I going to be by your side for?" I asked looking over the menu, I was starving I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"We are going to go the the performance center and check out the up and coming talent."

"Ok cool. Now I get to see the boss you"

He starts to chuckle as the waiter walks up to us "Can I start you guys off with something to drinks."

"We will take the best bottle of champagne you have and two waters." Paul says.

"Would you two like any starters?"

"Babe?" He looks at me.

"I'll take the Norman's house salad please."

"And is the champagne vinaigrette fine." The waiter asked.

"That is perfect."

"And you sir?"

"I will take the same thing that she is having."

" Ok I will get your drinks and salads right to you guys" He says.

"Thank you" we both say together.

"I am so glad that you decided to come down this weekend. I really missed you!"

"Well thank you for inviting me down. I missed you too."

He grabs my hand and kisses it. " So you know we are going to have to make a little habit of this."

"Of what" I asked smiling.

"One of us having dates and you coming to see me, and me coming to see you."

"You would come and see me?"

"Of course I would, I mean you are my girlfriend aren't you?" He says smiling.

I start smiling " Are asking me?"

"Only if your going to say yes otherwise this will be a bit embarrassing."

I look at him and I see that he is serious about the question. As I was about to answer the waiter walked up with our waters, salads and champagne.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Could you give us a few more minutes please?" I say

"Very well, I'm going to pour your glasses of champagne and then I'll give you two and couple more minutes."

"Thank you" we both say in unison. I pick up my glass of champagne and look at Paul.

"Let's make a toast."

"Ok, what exactly are we toasting to?"

"To new beginnings…me and you. So I guess I'm trying to say is yes I will be your girlfriend."

"Now I like that toast." He says as we clink our glasses together.

We both ordered the filet mignon, which is to absolutely to die for, we sat there and talk just purely enjoying each other company. I must say that I am feeling buzzed from this champagne, but I was having one of the best times of my life.

"Babe I can not wait to bring you on the road with me for the first time so you can see everything behind the scenes. And bring the boys I know they will love it."

"I'm sure they will bae. Not that I'm not enjoying our time here talking but I think it's closing time for them babe." We both look around and see that they are cleaning up. "I think we need to head to the room and finish our conversation there"

"Our room?" Paul asked

"Yes our room I figured we are staying here right?"

"No we came here for dinner because this is one of the finer restaurants of Orlando but we are going to my place that I have here."

"Ohhh my bad for assuming." I say slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be like that, I didn't tell you. But I have a place here and I have my place in Weston, Connecticut."

"I know but I shouldn't have assumed"

"Babe" Paul signaled for the waiter to bring the check over. "It is not a big deal I didn't tell you exactly where you were staying, now don't worry about that and just enjoy what I have in store for you. Ok?"

"Ok" my phone starts ringing and I look down and see that it says SISTERBESTFRIEND. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" I show him my phone and he starts smiling "I guess you better answer that."

"Hello my lovely big sister."

"Don't lovely big sister me, you was suppose to call me and let me know you made safely." My sister Letwa says in a motherly tone.

"I know I know, but I got distracted, Paul was on the plane to pick me up instead of meeting me here."

"Hey don't be blaming me." Paul says laughing.

"Yeah don't be blaming my future brother-in-law. And since you got distracted that means you got some?." She says, I just roll my eyes.

"Whatever I can't believe you are taking up for him right now and to answer your other question no nasty."

"Believe it little sis, well I'm happy you made it safe and I want you to have fun. I love you."

"Ok…love you too..hey where is Jojo."

"Oh he is already sleep. You know he has soccer practice in the morning."

"Ohh yeah I forgot when is his first game again?"

"Next Saturday. Hey are going to invite Paul to grandma's 80th birthday party?"

"I haven't invited him, I don't know if he is ready to meet the whole family yet." I guess that got Paul's attention because he raised his eyebrow at me, as he was paying for the check.

"Well just invite him and see what he says and let me know so we can have a final count Ok."

"Ok mom."

"Whatever..love you…get off the phone and enjoy him."

"Ok, talk to you later." I hang up.

"So where am I getting invited too?" He asked

"She wanted to know if I invited you to my grandmothers 80th birthday party."

"Ok when is it?"

"The day after Thanksgiving."

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Huh, wait."

The waiter returns with Paul's card and he signs the slip. "I said I'll be there, now come on let's get you home Ms. Gray." He walks over to me and reaches for my hand and helps me out of my seat. He places a kiss on my forehead.

"Your not nervous about meeting my family."

"Do I have a reason to be plus it's a couple of months away I'm pretty sure we are going to be a lot more closer by then."

"I guess your right." I say

We get to the car and Paul lets me enter first and then he gets in. "Guess nothing, I'm yours babe." He pulls me in for a kiss. "It's not going to be easy getting rid of me. In the morning we are going to have breakfast with a few of my friends if you don't mind."

"No I don't at all. I'm meeting the friends already."

"Silly girl and when your up to it you can meet my parents."

"Meet your parents?"

"Yeah I have already told them about you?"

"You have?"

"Yes, well my dad was asking me questions after Summerslam because he saw Matt with you and then he put two and two together."

"Oh, what did he say."

"He actually likes the idea of me being with someone and he told me it was about time."

I just smirk at him, and stare deeply into his eyes and I just pull his face towards mine, our tongues explore each other's mouth. I don't know what came over me but I know I want him and I want him in the worst way. I haven't had sex in such a long time and Paul just makes my body weak. We pull apart when we feel the car stop. Paul is looking at me his lips all red. "Come on babe let's get you in the house."

He gets out the car and grab my bags and then grabs me and leads me into his house.

"Welcome to my home away from home." He says

"Babe it's so nice!"

"Thank you, let me show you around." He shows me around the house, the kitchen, the pool, the gym in the basement, the kids room.

"And last but not least we have the bedroom."

"Ohhh!"

We walk in and I am amazed at how neat the room was. "This is where we are sleeping if that is ok with you babe, because if you are not I'll sleep in the guest room…." I walked up to him and start kissing him because he was rambling. Paul's hands start to roam my body, I pull away.

"Let me take a shower and get relaxed." I say

"Ok, I'll handle some things while you are in the shower"

I get in the shower and I think about the fact I want to have Paul in me in the worst way possible. I don't know if it's the liquor or the fact that he had been very constant the last few weeks. I get out the shower and lotion up with bath and body works and spray a little spray on me. I walk out of the bathroom and see Paul waiting for me in shorts and t-shirt.

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

"I did. Did you shower already."

"Yeah I used the guest shower, come on over here with me." He says patting the empty spot next to him. I walk over to him and get in the bed.

"Hmm you smell amazing babe." He says placing his head in my neck.

"Thank you hun." I turn to face him and I grab his face and start making out like two teenage kids, and the next thing I know I'm on top of Paul.

"Ok, Ok Delicate we gotta stop before something happens."

"What if I want something to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Paul I want you, like really bad want you." I say taking his hand placing them in my panties. "Baby do you feel that, I am soooo wet for you and I want you so bad."

Paul signed in frustration because he knew that she was tipsy off the champagne and this not how he pictured their first night together. He had to get control of the situation.

"Baby, God I feel how wet you are but you had a lot to drink and I don't want you regretting that this happened."

"Trust me I'm not going to regret this at all." I say, I start moving back and forth while his hand is still in my panties. He applies pressure and I let out a slight moan.

"Fuck Ash you are so damn wet for me. I want to fully make you mine tonight baby."

"Please Paul I need you to make me yours." As soon as I said that he lifted me off of him and placed me the bed and removed my shirt and my panties.

"Baby you are so beautiful. I need you to spread your legs for me Ok."

I do as I am told and Paul pulls me near the end of the bed and he gets on his knees and start kissing my stomach then he moved up to my breast and while he sucked and nippled on one her played with the other one. He moved back down towards my stomach but this time he went a little lower and kissed and bite my thighs. The next thing I know he is blowing his cool breathe on my pussy which drove me absolutely crazy.

"Baby please!"

"Please what" He says in between breathes

"Please taste me, I want to feel your tongue on me."

"Your wish is my command."

Paul takes his tongue and licks over my swollen clit and I jump and little and do I slight moan.

"No baby don't you move you asked for this and now your going to have to take ever thing I give you." He goes back and lick my clit again and I try my best not to jump and take it like a champ but when he got to sucking on my clit I lost it.

"OMG BABY…IT FEELS SO AMAZING. PLEASE DON'T STOP."

And just as I was saying that Paul takes his finger and enters it into my very wet pussy and the while he has not stopped rolling his tongue over my clit still. I must admit for this man has talent with that tongue of his.

"Oh shit daddy I'm so close." Well me calling him daddy must have did something to him because his tongue started going faster and his fingers was basically slamming into me like his life depended on it. He must have felt my walls contracting around his finger because he says "Come baby give daddy that orgasm, cum on fingers and face like a good little girl."

That sent me over the edge and next thing I know is I shut my eyes tight and this rush of pure ecstasy came over me "Oh God Paul baby I'm …..i'm….i'm ccccccccuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg" I scream out and I did exactly what he asked me to I came all over his face and and fingers. When I got myself together and got control of my breathing again I opened my eyes to see that he had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Well I guess someone is proud of themselves huh?" I say sitting up and crawling over towards him.

He looks behind me and says with a chuckle "Baby you would be too and get someone to leave a big ass wet spot like that."

I made my way in front of him and look over my shoulder to see the wet spot he was referring too. "Well what can I say you have that affect on me."

"I seem to have that affect on a lot of women."

"Well I better be the only woman?" I say taking off his shirt.

"Baby you are the only one trust me."

I start kissing his neck and make my way to his chest and down to his abs. His body is sculptured to perfection, God bless him for his love for the gym. I make my way to his shorts and I pull them off along with his boxers and I see my new best friend standing at full attention.

"Sir I need you to sit on the bed for me, I think little Paul needs some of my attention." I say getting off the bed. He sits down on the bed. "I'm pretty sure there is nothing little about him." Paul says.

"You are completely right." I get on my knees and I started to stroke his dick, he moaned in pleasure. I decided to just enter the tip of his penis in my mouth, when I did that Paul gasped for air, I decided to take a little more until all of him was in my mouth.

"Fuck Ash, your mouth feels amazing around my dick." I just keep going up and down on it but I decided to hand my hands to stroke him as I suck on it. "Dammit Ash, Fuck your loving Daddy's dick."

I keep going and next thing I hear is "Baby I'm about to cum." I go faster and then I hear him "Sshhiittt Ash" He lets out a loud grunt as he cums in my mouth and I swallow every last bit. I get up and start smiling. He just looks at me with hunger in eyes, he scoops me up and flips me under him.

" Who looks proud of themselves now. That was amazing babe and I wasn't expecting you to go all the way too the end." He kisses me on lips

"Well I am to please my man."

"You did exactly that, but now I want to feel that tightness all around me." And without another word Paul slowly enters me and I feel like he is stretching me wide open. "Fuck Ash you are so tight baby"

I just moan because at this point I am at a lost for words, he got s little more comfortable and he speeded up his pace and as soon as he did that he started hitting my G-spot.

"Ohh shit daddy that's it right there." Again the word "daddy" sent him over the edge and he started pounding the shit out of me, I knew I would feel it in the morning but right I didn't care it was the best feeling I have had in the longest time. Again for the second time that night had given me the best orgasm I have had.

I laid leaned up against the headboard and Paul was knocked out next to me with his arm draped over me. I just kept looking at him and thinking am I making the right decision about him. I mean I had literally started putting doubts in my own head about him. I gentle remove his arm from me and he started to stir a little but he didn't wake up, I grab my panties and Paul's dress shirt he had on earlier and head to the living room. I sit on the couch and I begin to talk to God.

"You know I come to you whenever I have a problem, I prayed to you for a year to bring me someone like Paul and now that I have him I don't want to mess this up with my insecurities God. He is a good man, and he treats me like a queen. I know I shouldn't be thinking about what Anton did to me but I can't help it because I don't want to ever get to the place again. I don't think I will be able to handle it. And I know you want me to tell Paul so he knows what he is dealing with and I will in due time but right now everything is still fresh between us and I don't want to ruin anything by telling him my nasty past. But I will tell you this, I will try with him because I can see that he is really trying with me."

Paul's point of view

I felt her move my arm around her and her weight shift from off the bed but I just figured she was going to the bathroom but after five minutes and she didn't return I got up and decided to go check on her. I put my shorts on and go to the bathroom but to my surprise she was not in there. I walk out of the bedroom and I go to the stairs but I hear her talking. At first I was getting a little upset trying to figure out who could she be talking too at 3:30 in the morning but I quickly realize that she talking to God about me and how she doesn't want to tell me about her past just yet.. I listened for a bit not waiting to interrupt her time with the Man upstairs, finally I hear her tell him thank you, I wait a few minutes and I put on my best sleepy voice because I do not want her to know I was kinda of listening in on her.

"Babe" I walk downstairs rubbing my eyes.

"Ohh Paul, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"What are you doing down here? I rolled over to cuddle with you but you weren't there and I got a little worried."

SheI walked over to me and kisses me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry babe. I had a lot on my mind and I had to come down to do a quick prayer about."

"Do you want to talk about it?""

"Not right now I'm actually tired and want to cuddle with my big muscled boyfriend."

I guess I would have to wait until she is ready but at least she was honest with me, so I'm not going to press the issue. I picked her up in my arms.

"You know I'm not going anywhere right? I'm here for the long haul."

"Ok"

"Good I want you to understand that. By the way you look way better in my shirt than I do, now let's get you to bed Delicate."

I carry upstairs to the bedroom and place her in it and I get in behind her and we both drift off to sleep. This is where I want her always, with me protecting her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck Paul, right there daddy!" Paul had woken me up to some morning sex.

"That's right baby. Shit you feel so damn amazing. Come on ride daddy's dick."

I got on top of Paul and rode him like my life depended on it, he was hitting my spot every time.

"Daddy ohhhh God I'm…about …..to…cuuummmm…..don't stop" I start to close my eyes and let this orgasm take over me."

"Nope open them eyes…look at daddy while you cum all over daddy's dick little girl."

I look into Paul's eyes and I am so close to my edge and I know he can tell. "That's right Delicate give me that orgasm let me make you feel good baby, let it go!"

Soon as he said that I let the orgasm go and Paul followed soon behind me. I fell on top of him completely out of breath. He kisses the top of head.

"Baby you are amazing." He says out of breath still, before I could answer his cellphone started to ring I reach over to the nightstand and grab his phone to hand to him.

"Hello." He says into the phone .

"Oh hey Shawn..ugh no I was just in the middle of a workout."

I look at him, a middle of a work out huh, well I decide to be a little naughty since Paul is still inside of me. I start moving up and down on his penis after about three strokes in he was hard as hell. He was starting not to focus on his phone call but on me. He mouthed to me I'm going to get you.

"Yeah Shawn, that's great I can't wait to meet up with you, Becca, Kevin and Tammy. I say we meet in about an hour." I do another stroke on his dick. Paul closes his eyes. "Shawn make that about two hours, oh yeah I'm bringing someone real special." They say there goodbyes and he hangs up.

"You little girl were being bad while daddy was on the phone." I just giggle and let Paul have his way with me for the third time.

An hour later we have finished having our fun and Paul is downstairs waiting for me. I look myself over in the mirror making sure I looked presentable. I decided to wear a maxi dress and put my long dusty brown hair into a ponytail and keep my makeup simple. After I was satisfied with how I looked I walked downstairs just as Paul was getting off the phone. He turns and loom at me.

"Damn Baby you look beautiful."

"Why thank you. You look handsome in your suit." I say giving him a kiss.

"Come babe the car is outside waiting on us." He says grabbing my hand and leading me out of the door. We make it to the car and he opens the door for me to get in, he follows behind me.

"Are we going straight to the performance center sir." The driver says

"No not yet we are going to go to Keke's Breakfast Café first then the performance center."

"Ok sir."

I lean over to Paul and say "Where is Edmund?" in a whisper.

"I gave him the next two weeks off he and Matt deserved it." I just nod and enjoy the ride for a few.

As we get closer to the restaurant I get more and more nervous. "Hey you have nothing to be nervous about?" Paul says placing his hand on my knee.

"How did you know I was nervous?"

"It's my job to know your faces."

"Mmhmm"

We finally arrive at Keke's, Paul gets out the car and walks over to my side of the car and opens my door and helps me out. As we are walking up to the restaurant we hear "Triple H Triple H" we turn around and see the cutest little boy.

"Hey little man" Paul bends down to his size.

"Can I have your autograph sir."

"Of course you can." Paul takes the piece of paper from the little boy.

"Thank you so much. And she is pretty." He says pointing to me.

"She sure is." He says getting up and leading me into the restaurant.

"Mr. Levesque welcome your party is waiting for you." The hostess says leading us to the table.

"I'm guessing you come here often?" I say.

"Not often but enough.. oh look everyone is here already." We make it to the table and he says hello to everyone.

"Well Mr. COO are you going to introduce this young lady or you just going to be be rude?" Shawn says

"Oh shut up Shawn, everyone I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Asher. Asher these are my best friends Shawn his wife Rebecca, Kevin his wife Tammy, and of course you know William and that's his wife Christina"

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you" I say smiling at them all.

"Well Asher it is nice to see you again." William says

"Ohh Hunter you dog you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend, welcome to the crazy crew." Shawn says giving me a hug.

"Shawn your going to smother the girl" Rebecca says pulling Shawn off of me. "I'm sorry about my husband, everyone calls me Becca."

"Ok ok lets all sit down and order food." Kevin says with a little attitude. Paul looks at him with a confused look.

"Umm yeah Kev is right." Paul pulls out my chair "thanks babe" I say.

"So, what's new with everyone?" Shawn ask trying to get rid of the awkwardness at the table.

Paul looks at him an say "Really Shawn we talk everyday." He laughs

"Your right but you was hiding a big secret." Shawn says.

"Yeah why were hiding this from us." Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. I look at him and I could tell right away that he had problem.

"If you must know I was not hiding her but I was getting to know and technically we became a official couple last night. You guys are the first to know."

"So Asher hunny where are you from?" Tammy asked

"I was born in North Carolina, raised in Brooklyn, New York and now I currently live in Virginia."

"Ohh Ok, so how did you two meet." Christina asked.

"She walked into Starbucks and now we are here." Paul answered.

"Funny thing is I am not a fan of Starbucks." I say, Shawn starts laughing. "Oh I understand I'm a Dunkin' Donuts type myself."

"Same here" I say. The whole table starts laughing except Kevin, I noticed but I'm not sure if Paul did.

The waiter comes and takes our orders. "So Asher?" Kevin asked

"Yes?"

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking you look mighty young?" He raises his eyebrow.

"KEVIN!" Tammy says

"She is 24 if you must know Kevin!" Paul says annoyed

"Oh so what do you do for a living?" Kevin continues

"She…." I cut Paul off "Babe it's ok your friend has questions that he wants answers too. Now Kevin to answer your question I am medical assistant and I graduate in December to become a Registered Nurse."

"You know he has three kids."

"Yes."

"Hmm well I know medical assistants don't make that much, so you got lucky walking into Starbucks."

Shawn looks at him "Kev chill."

"Kev I don't know what the hell.." Paul starts but I squeeze his knee.

"Look I don't have a clue what your problem with me is but we just met each other.

"My problem is you're a 24 year old woman dealing with a 42 year old man. It just smells gold digger."

"Wow is that what you feel about me?"

"Yup."

"I mean since you are spilling everything and you feel you're an expert on me just after meeting me 15 minutes ago, tell me what else is bothering you sir."

"I mean come on everyone here is thinking it, what the hell does a little black girl want with a successful white man like Paul. I'll tell you what money."

Everyone at the table got wide eyed and quiet, Paul had enough of Kevin and was about to say something but I beat him too it.

"And there it is, first off Kevin I do not ask your best friend for anything, I provide for myself and have been doing so for the last couple of years. Second your best friend came after me not the other way around and third like I told you before I graduate in December to become an RN, then I'm going back to school for my masters to become a Nurse Practitioner and once I finish that I will be back in school to get my doctrine. That is going to happen whether he is by my side or not. I would think you would be happy since your best friend is happy but I see you're a little color blind. Now if you guys will excuse me I have a phone call to make." I say getting up from the table and walking away. I hear Paul calling my name but I was too riled to even turn around. I get outside and call my sister and Chantel on three way and tell them everything that just went down my sister and Chantel said there piece and informed me that this might not be the last time I go through that.

Paul point of view

I called after Asher as she walked away but she just kept going. I turn an look at Kevin. I am actually proud because Ash held her own with Kevin and I can tell he wasn't expecting her to tell him off.

"What the fuck was that about Kev?"

"I had a few concerns?"

"Concerns, you gave the girl the third degree off of nothing. That was wrong Kevin." Shawn says

"I can't believe you, the things that came out of your mouth." Tammy says walking away.

"Tammy wait." Becca and Christina says going after her.

"Kev you are my friend, but that shit you pulled with Asher is way out of line. If you can't be happy well at least keep your fucking mouth shut. You will not disrespect her every again. You two better talk sense into him, I'm going to go check on Ash." I say getting up from the table. I walk outside to see her getting off the phone.

"Baby come here" she walks over to me and I kiss her forehead "I'm sorry about Kevin, he had never acted like that before."

"Its not your fault your friend is a jerk. But umm…." She starts playing with my tie.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that you can handle people coming at us like that."

"Come over with me and sit down." We walk over to the bench and sit down "I already told and showed you that I'm not going anywhere. Look I already know that we are going to face a lot things in this relationship but I willing to do that if you are. We are going to be a team ok. And I think the way you held your own with Kevin I was proud baby."

She giggled and looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes "Ok, and he had it coming, calling me a gold digger and the black girl comment."

I got angry again when she said that "you know that I don't think that at all and I even had a couple of words for him after you walked out."

"Oh Paul I don't want to come between y'all friendship."

"Baby what he said was out of line and he needed to know that and he needed to know to never disrespect you again. Don't worry about our friendship. Now do you think you can come back to the table and eat breakfast. I'm pretty sure the food is there."

"Ok!" We all back to the table and I see that everyone is back at the table and they are all quiet. Becca was the first to speak "Asher we are happy you came back."

"I just went to make a phone call, please I'm starving." She says with a smile, I pull her chair out and she sits down then I take my seat next to her.

"Well Asher, us girls are going shopping after breakfast you are more than welcome to join us." Christina says.

"Well that's nice of you but Paul promised me a tour of the performance center and he is gonna keep that promise." She looks at me and I smile.

"I can give you the tour babe and then you can go with the girls that way your not stuck at the performance center all day."

"Ok, Well then Christina shopping is a plan."

The rest of breakfast remained quiet.

END OF PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

Me and Paul are in the car heading towards the performance center.

"Hey take this with you when you go shopping." Paul says handing me his credit card.

"Paul I can't take that."

"And why not?"

"You heard what Kevin said, if I take that I would just be proving him right."

"No the hell you won't, you going shopping take the card I want to do this. Take the card for me Ash."

"Ok."

"And use the card if you see something you want Ash, I know you would take the card and not use it. Your my girl and if I want to spoil you then I am and don't care what anyone has to say about it." He hands me the card.

A few minutes later we arrive at the performance center. We get out and walk in and I'm completely amazed at all the action that is going on. "Baby I know it's a lot but I'm going to show you around."

Paul walks me around shows me the center and introduces me to come of the workers and wrestlers. He takes me to his office there an shows me the cameras he has everywhere.

"So what do you think?" He asked me

"I think this is amazing babe, I know you are just getting started with this and NXT but it's going to be really be something special."

"I hope so, I really want to leave my impact on this in a business aspect."

"Well sir I have faith that you will."

He chuckles "Thank you, hey I want to run an idea by you?"

"What's up babe?"

"How would you feel if I cut my hair."

"I mean if you want to cut it then I'm with it."

"Ok well it's getting cut then." I walk over to him and kiss him, we hear a knock on the door and Shawn comes in.

"Hey Hunter the kids are ready for you man. And Ash the girls are ready for you."

"Ok I say, well baby you get to your meeting and I'll meet you at the house later?"

"That works for me and we will go out to dinner for our last night together."

"Works for me." I say walking out of the office, Shawn and Paul are both behind me. As I walk out to were the rings are I see Kevin and William with the wrestlers and they are all waiting for Paul. I feel a tug on my arm and turn around to see Paul.

"Ok babe have fun with the girls, if you need anything I have my cell and remember to use the card Ok."

"Ok and I'll think about the card." I say giving a quick peck.

Me and the girls are having a wonderful time shopping but I noticed that Tammy has been a little quiet so I decide to start up a conversation with her.

"Those shoes would go wonderful with that dress you brought earlier."

"You really think so?"

"It would really make the outfit pop and if you get that matching purse it would be really look good."

Tammy looks at me "You are so right, thank you." Then there is this awkward silence between us until Tammy speaks again.

"I want you to know that none of us think what Kevin thinks. I'm sorry about his behavior I don't know what the hell he was thinking, I have never been so embarrassed."

"I accept your apology." I say giving her a hug. Becca and Christina walk up. "Finally" They both say.

"Now we can really shop and have fun." Becca says.

"Not me I can't afford anything in this store but you ladies have fun." I say

"Please we can get you something it's not a problem, your part of the crew now." Christina says.

"No no no, Paul gave me his credit card but I don't feel comfortable using it." I stop because the girls are looking at me like I'm crazy. "What!" I say.

"Did you say Paul gave you his credit card." Tammy ask.

"Yeah, why?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Girl he really likes you because doesn't give his credit card to anyone. I'm not going to say he is cheap but he is really careful when it comes to money and for him to just give his credit card speaks volumes." Becca says

"That's why when Kevin said all that we didn't believe it, hell Paul barely brings females around, so when you walked into the café with him we knew that you was something special to him." Tammy said

"Ohh"

"Well girl I suggest you get you something special." Christina says as we continue shopping.

I decided to get myself a Chanel purse and and pair of black Louboutin heels. I text Paul to let him know that I wanted to cook dinner for everyone tonight instead of going out. He asked me what I brought when I went shopping but I told him he would see later, he then asked me if Kevin was invited and I told him yes because of Tammy.

The girls and I was enjoying some wine waiting for our guys to get home so we can eat dinner we was a bunch of laughs in the family room when we heard the door open.

"I see you ladies had a wonderful day. It smells wonderful in here." Paul says walking up to me and giving me a kiss.

"Well that is all Asher, she cooked her butt off she wouldn't even let us help." Becca says

"Well I guess we all better all get to the table and enjoy." William says.

Everyone walks to the kitchen and his amazed with the spread, you had steaks mashed potatoes, bake Mac and cheese, salads and bacon wrapped asparagus. "Babe you didn't have to do all this." Paul says "but it does look amazing."

"Well thank you, I knew you was working hard had to make sure you eat good."

Shawn says grace and everyone digs into the food and I'm happy that everyone was enjoying my food but out the corner of my eye I can see that Kevin still has whatever attitude he has with me, I try my best to ignore him and enjoy everyone else.

"Asher dinner was amazing." William says, everyone agreed as well.

"Well thank you guys." I get up and start to clean off the table "Well if you enjoyed dinner I hope you guys enjoy dessert."

"You made dessert too!" Shawn says.

"Yes babe she did and it's banana pudding." Becca says to him

"Ohhhh!" Shawn says. Paul starts laughing and getting up to help me with the dishes.

"I swear Shawn you're a little kid at times. You guys stay out here I'm going to help Ash with the dishes and bring in the dessert." Paul walks in the kitchen and he sees that I'm already loading the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Babe dinner was wonderful." He says kissing me and putting the dishes in the sink and giving me a kiss.

"Aww thanks..can you take the pudding out of the fridge and serve it. I'm going to finish up in here." I say going back to doing the dishes.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Umm Yeah Yeah I'm fine."

"Nope out with it."

"It's just I really don't think Kevin likes me."

"And who cares what Kevin thinks, I like you a lot and so does everyone else out there. Hell if I did everything Kevin likes I wouldn't be where I am today."

"But he is one of your best friends."

"Yes this true but I live my life for me. I have been making my own decisions my whole life and I'm pretty sure my decisions have pretty damn good ones." I smile at him and he kisses me. "You don't worry about Kevin, I'll talk to him. Now why don't you tell me about what you brought at Neiman Marcus?" Paul asked me heading to the fridge to get the dessert.

"How did you….right I used your card..so you must get alerts."

"Yes I do but I was happy about this alert. So what did you get?"

"I just got a pair of black Louboutins and black Chanel purse to match."

"Nice."

"Your not mad are you?" Paul starts laughing at me.

"Babe why would I be made when I gave you my card in the first place, I wanted you to spend some money."

"I mean the girls told me that well you keep a tight arm on your card and they were totally shocked that you gave me your card willingly."

"They are right I do normally have a tight grip on my card but it's for you and I told you that you deserve the best of the best and I'm going to make sure that you get it. Now let me get out here and give them their dessert." I just laugh and finish loading the dishwasher.


	11. Chapter 11

Paul's Point Of View

I woke up early the next morning to fix Ash and me some breakfast, I mean it's the least I could do after all the shit that went down yesterday. I just wanted my friends to meet my lady and for everyone to just get along. Boy if it was that easy. I walk out of the the bathroom and look at Asher still asleep, I knew she was tired, she stayed up half the night studying and I wouldn't dare wake her up until I finished with breakfast. I grabbed my cell and headed downstairs to make our breakfast. As I was gathering things out the fridge to get started cooking my cell starts ringing, I grab it and see that it's Stephanie FaceTiming me.

"Hey Steph"

"Hey yourself, I have three very excited little girls who are way to eager to talk to their daddy."

I chuckle a bit, it is a little early for them to be up. "Where are my little angels."

"Where right here daddy!" They practically scream and put there faces into the phone.

"Daddy misses you girls so much"

"We miss you too daddy. When are you coming home?" Aurora asked.

"I'll be there in a couple of days, I have to meet with Pop and then I will come spend some days with y'all. And we can do whatever you want."

"Daddy?" Vaughn my youngest daughter asked.

"Yes babygirl"

"I made you a new picture."

"You did I can't wait to see the picture."

"I can go get right now." She said running away.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy" Murphy says

"Yes yes yes"

"Can you make us a big breakfast and grill out for us."

"Of course. I will make sure I make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yay" her and aurora say at the same time.

I talked to them for another 20 minutes and Steph was right the girls was extremely excited this morning and they were going a mile a minute until they decided that they wanted to play Barbie.

"What did you give them for breakfast Steph?"

"They just had some pancakes and fruit, idk where all this energy came from this am. So you are meeting up with my Dad."

"Yeah he called me Friday and asked if I could come to Raw he wants to run some things by me."

"Oh ok, So how are things with the performance center?"

"Everything is great and I had a talk with the new kids yesterday and I'm telling you we have some incredible new talent. A lot are females which make me extra proud."

"That's great, you always pushed for women to have a more active role with wrestling."

"Yeah, So I need to run something by you really quick?"

"Sure what's up."

"I met someone."

"Ok, must be something if your bringing it up to me." Steph says with a big smile.

"I want it to be something, I want her part of my world but" I sigh.

"But what Paul?

"She is younger then me."

"Ok?" She side eyed me. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Gosh no, she actually doesn't act her age. She has a very good head on her shoulders."

"So what's the problem?"

"She came down Friday night to spend the weekend with me, yesterday she met the guys and boy did Kevin lay it in on here but she laid it right back at him."

"Ohh boy..what happened"

"Let's just say Kev brought up her age and said she is a gold digger."

"What? He said all that off meeting her for the first time. Do you think that of her?"

"Hell No, I don't get that from her at all. I feel different about her. Hell you should know this is the first time that I brought another female up to you."

"I know and I am happy that you are interested in someone but listen to me, if this woman is who you want then you can not let anyone come between that. When you really want something you gotta bust your ass for it."

"Thanks Steph, hopefully soon you will be able to meet her so you can see for yourself how great she is. I know your gonna like her."

"Well I can't wait to meet her either."

"Ok Steph let me go and fix breakfast. I love you and the girls. Tell them I'll call them later."

"Love you too and I will tell them. Bye Paul"

We hang up with each other and I start on making breakfast for Ash and me. I still feel a little bad about how Kevin came at her yesterday. I just want today to go smooth and enjoy the last couple of hours with her. As I am cutting up some fruit for us, I hear her coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning Paul." She says walking over to me and planting a kiss on my arm.

"Good Morning Babe, did you enjoy your sleep?"

"I was good, I really didn't mean to spend half the night studying but I needed to I have huge test tomorrow and I need to do good on it."

"It wasn't a problem I had paperwork to do myself, plus you looked cute with your glasses and stuff on."

"I'm happy someone thinks I look cute with them on. What you making for breakfast?" She says walking to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"I'm making egg whites, turkey bacon, wheat pancakes and fruit."

Asher looked at me like I had two heads. "Really?"

"Yes. What's wrong with what I'm cooking."

"Umm it just sounds like it taste like dirt that's all, but I will try it."

"Ok, but what do you typically eat for breakfast then?" I ask mixing the batter for the pancakes.

"Ok so no judgement but I love lucky charms and Frosted Flakes So there is that or I have brown cinnamon oatmeal."

"Ok. But I do have to judge you off the Lucky Charms. I bet you eat them without milk too."

"Sure do and lets not forget Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Fruit Loops."

"Ohh goodness!" I say laughing

"Yup that's why I have the stomach that I have now." She chuckled but I didn't.

"What that wasn't funny to you." She asked

"Actually It wasn't. I don't like when you talk about yourself like that. I like you just the way you are but if you don't like it then you need to do something about it otherwise stop joking yourself about it." I say taking our pancakes out the pan.

"I guess your right."

"You guess I'm right. Ok how about you tell me what has got you concerned with your weight." I place our breakfast on the table and motion for her to come sit. "You want water still or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please!"

I get two glasses and pour us orange juice and have a seat at the table. "Ok talk to me."

"Ugh do I have too?"

"Yes now spill what or who has you talking about your weight so much."

"My ex" She says in a whisper.

"Excuse me, I'm going to need you to be an adult here and speak up." I said getting a little irritated.

"I said my ex."

"What did he use to say?"

"Well he didn't flat out call me fat but he would always say don't you want to go the gym, or don't you want to go running with me. Or my favorite since I got back from deployment you spreaded a little."

"And How did that make you feel?"

"I felt belittled, I mean I was trying but I guess I didn't try hard enough I guess that's why things didn't work out with him."

"So why do you bring it up now?"

"Hello have you seen you?"

I laughed a bit "Yes I have but what do I have to do with that."

"Why would you want to be with an out of shape person like me."

"Your shape has nothing to do with why I want to be with you, and if you don't like the way you look then do something about it Ash, your not going to wake up magically and be in shape you have to work for it but if you don't want to then stop talking bad about yourself because it makes you no better then your ex." I grab my folk and start eating my food. Man I can kill her ex because he has really fucked up her head.

 _End of Paul's point of view_

Now I felt like complete shit because Paul has done nothing but been here and patience with me and the one thing he asked me to was stop making jokes about myself and I couldn't do that.

"These pancakes aren't half bad." I say trying to break the ice.

"Are you just saying that or do you mean it."

"No I mean it, I guess I shouldn't have judge it before I tried it."

"Mhmm"

"Do you think you can help me?"

"Help you?" He finished his food and looked at me "With what?"

"You know with getting in shape."

"Ash I am…."

"Wait just hear me out, I want to get in shape for me. I want to stop doubting myself, I know I can do it I just need help too."

"Ok I tell you what I'll help you but the moment you feel this is not what you want to do anymore let me know. And your going to have to workout alone most of the time because of my work schedule. I'll give you tips and stuff. And lastly you have to change that diet of yours."

She rolled her eyes "Deal!" She pouted.

I walk over and kiss her forehead "Hey don't pout, I except that from my girls not you."

"You just took my cereal away from me I think I deserve to pout a little."

"No I didn't take anything from you, you wanted to change I'm just helping, that starts with what you put in your body."

"Is that so?"

"Yes if you want to do this the right way and keep your body toned and right you have to put good into your body. You can do all the workouts in the world but if you don't eat right then it's no point."

"Ok but it's going to be hard."

"I know it is that's why I want to make sure you want to do this and your not doing this to try to impress me?" He asked taking the dishes to the sink.

"I can do the dishes for you since you cooked." I said trying to move him from the sink.

"Nice try but answer the question Asher."

"No im not trying to do this by impressing you."

"Ok good, we will start with your eating habits and some thirty minute workouts."

"How long do you work out for?"

"I can workout for hour to an hour and a half."

"What?"

"Yeah, but I love working out, I love bodybuilding. So that's why I do it it's a hobby for me. I have a trainer in Connecticut that comes to the house and works out with me . Most of time it's at night because how busy my days are."

"Ohh man."

"Don't worry when we start working out together I won't dare make you do the stuff that I do. We will ease you into it. Wait. Do you have a gym membership?"

"Umm I had a gym membership."

"What happened to it."

"It expired."

"Well babe it's time to renew it."

"Ok ok ok." I say putting my hands up in the air. "What time are leaving?"

"We got a few more hours before I take you home. Hey you don't mind if I stay with you for the night I'm kinda not ready to say bye to you yet."

"You want to stay in my small apartment."

He starts laughing and drying off his hands. "Babe I want to be with you so the apartment don't matter."

"Well I guess that has to be ok then." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Your so short without your heels. I think I'm a whole foot taller than you."

"Oh shut up." I playfully punch him in the chest. He lifts me up and places me on the counter. I giggled like a little teenage girl.

"There we are the same height now. You know you haven't formally gave me kiss since yesterday?"

"I haven't?" I look at him puzzled

"Nope."

"Well I guess I need to change that then huh Mr. Lévesque." I pulled him in closer for a kiss and just as our lips was about to touch each other his cell phone started to ring.

"Whoever that is has horrible timing." Paul says answering his phone.

"Hello!" He says, I giggle a little and he shoots me a look.

"Hey Ric, actually you did interrupt something important I was about to do." He says winking at me.

I laughed a little loud and wiggled from him to get off the counter. "I'm going to shower babe" I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me and mouthed your killing me here and smacked my butt. I got a little turned on and lifted the shirt I had on to show I didn't have on any panties. When I turned around I saw the lust in his eyes.

"Hey Ric I'm going to have to call you back in like an hour that important matter can not wait right now. I need to handle the situation before it becomes worse than what it is right now. Yes and I'll fill you in on how Charlotte is doing. Ok I'll talk to you later."

He starts walking towards me with the same lust in his eyes and I start backing away. "What are you doing sir."

"Nothing I just want to give you a kiss."

"No you don't your eyes says different."

"I mean you just flashed me your ass and you have no panties on. And my man is standing start at attention ready to play."

"Well too bad I'm going to shower and pack and then study a bit." I say starting to run upstairs.

"Hell Im ready to shower too and you can use me to study. Hell if you give 10 minutes I'll be happy but dammit baby you can't leave me with blue balls." He said running after me.

Could this be the beginning of something beautiful or just another heartbreak waiting for me….


	12. Chapter 12

_Two Months Later_

Things have been going great between Paul and myself over the last couple of months and I must say that even though we don't have the most typical relationship he does make sure that he makes time for us, which is something that I appreciate so much. Today I'm at work and me and the girls are on lunch, of course we are having a little girl talk.

"Ok, So what your saying is that you don't want Morning sex?" Star ask us

"It depends on if it's a quickie or not." Jazmine says. I nod my head in agreement.

"What you two are freaking crazy, morning sex is the best." Star says

"We are not saying it's the best but…" I start to say but I get interrupted by cell starting to ring, I grab it off my desk and see that it is Paul FaceTiming me. "Alright ladies it's Paul so you know I have to answer this." I say smiling,

"Hey baby."

"Hey babe are you still at lunch or have you started seeing patients again."

"Nope we actually just started lunch like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh ok..how is your day going so far."

"It's good, me and the ladies making it through especially with these crazy schedules we have today."

"Hey Paul." My co-workers say in unison.

"Hey ladies." He says back with a smile.

Before I knew it Star comes up behind me and says "Paul maybe you can help us out on a little debate we have going on here right now."

"Ohh gosh" I say and roll my eyes .

"Ok what are we debating on over here." Paul ask

"Well your girl, Jazmine and Misha are totally against Morning sex, meanwhile me and Mrs. Ward are for it. What are your thoughts since your girlfriend is against."

"I think Asher is full of shit and she is acting innocent in front of y'all there was plenty of times we have had morning sex, hell I can count some times she has almost made me late for meetings because she has needed her morning fix."

I just look at him as the girls are laughing in the background "First off, I should put you on sex punishment for outing me out like that, your my boyfriend your suppose to have my back." I say in a fake whiney voice. "Second off I didn't say I didn't like it, I said it wasn't the best." Paul shoots me a dirty look, and I can tell I'm walking in thin ice with him. Now I'm not saying Paul isn't good, matter of fact he is the best I have ever had but since threw me under the bus I had to do a little pay back.

"Ash I wouldn't say what your about to say." He says to me

"What? I'm saying spontaneous sex like on and airplane or the limo, or bathroom is the best. You know the thrill of getting caught." I say with a smile, and he is just looking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Ok I think this debate is over with." Misha says laughing.

"Yeah" everyone else says laughing. I grab my headphones out of my purse so we can finish the rest of our conversation privately.

"You know you got me with your last comment."

"I know" I say

"Well you should also know that your in big trouble little girl and when I see you it's on."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I say laughing.

"So since you not falling into my little trap, next weekend I want you to come with me to Connecticut."

"Lucky for you I didn't pick up, so what am I coming to Connecticut for?"

"Ok good and my parents want to meet you."

"Oh ok."

"And it might be a possibility that you can meet Stephanie that way you can finally meet the girls."

"Well that's a lot for the weekend."

"I know but I already met some of your friends, your sister and your grandmother. It's time you meet my family."

I look at my watch. "Well Babe it's time for me to get off the phone, my first patient is here. I'm going to have to talk to you later. Bye." I hang up on FaceTime and immediately turn to the girls and say.

"Omg Paul wants me to meet his parents and his children's mother next weekend."

Everyone stops talking and all turn to me. Jazmine is the first one to say something " Whoa!"

"I know right."

"That's cute Asher, that means he his taking you serious to meet the parents, the ex wife and the kids." Mrs. Ward says.

"Right girl you are bugging out for nothing. So what you going to do?" Misha asked. Before I could answer her my phone buzzed letting me know I had a message, I checked and I had two messages one from Paul and one from Chantel.

 **Paul: Did you just really hang up in my face?**

 **Chantel: Aye Bitch how's work.**

I of course answer Chantel first since I had told Paul that I had a patient and I couldn't answer him back in a text so fast. I told Chantel what just went down and she of course being my best friend told me that I'm over thinking shit.

"Alright to answer your question Misha I already told him that I was free, so I have no choice but to go. I mean I'm just nervous what if they don't like me."

"Girl I understand being nervous these are his parents but them not liking you is silly, when they see you two together they are going to know how much you care for their son." Jazmine says to me.

"I agree, y'all are just too cute together and you compliant each other." Star says.

So we continue to sit there and talk about me meeting Paul's parents and Stephanie. After listening to some of their advice it seemed to calm my nerves down a little bit but I still had some nerves. We finish out the work day and I decide instead of going straight home I would swing by sisters house to see Her and Jojo. I pull up too her house and she is outside with Jojo shooting some hoops with him.

"Hey you two." I say walking up the driveway.

"Hey sis what are you doing here?"

"Hey Auntie! " Jojo says running up to me giving me a hug and kiss.

"Hey my pumpkin, I came because I need to talk to you about something."

"Ohhh boy, Umm Jojo come let's go inside so I can talk to your Aunt, you can play the game for an hour then you have to get off Ok?"

"Ok mommie" He says running in the house.

My sister turns to me as we are walking in the house. "You're not fucking pregnant are you?"

"Goodness no, really that's the first thing you come up with right now."

"I mean what else could be so damn important that you drive 30 minutes out of your way to tell me in person." She says washing her hands getting ready to start cooking dinner.

"Well Letwa, Paul asked me to Connecticut to meet his parents, his ex wife and possibly the kids."

"Ok and the problem is?" She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean the problem is? It's only been two and half months of being together."

My sister starts laughing "Child you are a trip that man is your boyfriend correct and he has already met me, grandma and some of your friends here correct?"

"Yeah"

"Ok your not dating a young ass boy you are dating a grown ass man, and when they know what they want and what they want to do they usually do it. Be happy he wants you to meet his parents and children that means he knows your going to be there for the long haul."

"And the age difference between us don't bother you considering that he is older than you?"

"I'm going to be honest it did at first but then I talked him and I saw how you two are together. He treats you with the upmost respect and I haven't seen you this happy Well ever. Even with Anton and we all know you loved that idiot."

"Yeah I know. It doesn't feel the same with Paul like it did with Anton. I feel like I can really be myself around him."

"Exactly what I am saying, I see with Paul that your working out and eating right but your enjoying it. It's not something that he is forcing you to do. So I think you need to go ahead and call Paul and tell him that your coming and stop being chicken shit. He is nothing like Anton, so stop making him pay for his mistakes."

"Ok I know I know."

"Ohh do you know now. Well have you been totally honest about your past with Anton with Paul?"

"No" I say sighing.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know how to bring it up."

"I call bull."

"No!"

"Yes and you know it, tell him so he can at least know why you are the way you are. The last thing you want is for him to be around the family and someone, and by someone I mean Aunt Cemp slipping up and telling your business."

"Ok your right, I'll tell him."

"Ok, now your staying here for dinner right?"

"Yes I am" I say laughing. "Who says no to a free meal."

I decide to head into the living room and call Paul, better yet I'm going to FaceTime him and talk to him about what I'm feeling about everything. The phone rings and rings just when I was about to hang up he answered with a not so pleased face.

"Oh so now you know how to work your phone."

"I'm sorry I thought I responded to you."

"So now your going to lie to my face. I have texted you at least ten times and you didn't respond."

I just sat there because I didn't know what to say to him.

"Since you don't want to talk like an adult, I have some things to handle. You can call me when you are ready to talk." He hangs up in my face. I of course get highly upset but then I realized he had every right to be upset, I FaceTime him right back. He picked up on the first ring.

"What Asher, I told you I'm busy."

"I got scared ok!"

"Of?"

"Meeting your parents"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm chicken shit." I chuckled

"I can agree to that why didn't you tell me instead of hanging up on me?"

"You were so happy and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"And hanging up didn't do that. Look Ash I know that you and your ex went through a lot but I'm not him and I can guarantee that I am nothing like him. I want you to meet my parents and stuff is because you are important piece of my life and so are they. I want them to know how happy you make me and for them to get to know you."

"Ok..I understand and I want to meet everyone connected to you but I am still nervous."

"And that's fine baby, but remember that I will be there right by your side. I was nervous about meeting your sister and your grandma."

"You where?"

"Yes I was but I didn't want to show it."

"Well just wait until the birthday party when you meet the rest of my crazy family."

"And I can't wait!" We both start laughing.

"Are still too busy to have a conversation with your girlfriend?"

"No I can spear a few minutes to talk to you. What's up?"

"Ok, Umm, I kinda wanna tell you somethings.."

"Ok"

"Well we kinda have a lot more things in common then I lead you on to believe."

"Huh what do you mean?" I can tell that he was getting more nervous by what I was saying.

"You know how I keep saying that Anton is my ex…"

"Ash I really don't want to talk about him….."

"I know but I need to open up to you a little more, Umm Anton is an ex but not an ex boyfriend." I just looked at him. After a while he caught on

"He is your ex-husband. You were married to him?"

"Yeah, we wasn't married for long. I wanted to tell you in person but I never got the guts to tell you."

"Ok so what gave you guts now?"

"Letwa!"

"What does your sister have to do with this."

"I came over here to talk to her and you know how she gives me my motherly talk and well today you basically told me I have to stop making you pay for his mistakes."

"Ok. So if you don't mind me asking what happened with you two?"

I sighed "I thought everything was great between us, we laughed, we joked on each other and just enjoyed each other's company. Then the deployment came he left we was doing fine but when he came home we did fine for a month. Then I noticed the change he would pick little fights with me, he would leave the house for a few hours but then he would come home and cuddle and be sorry for the fights. I would forgive him and we would be fine for a couple of days then he would say things to hurt my feelings. The last two months of our marriage I had a stalker who would call my phone all times of the day, send me messages on Facebook, Twitter and even instagram. This person even slashed my tires, to make matters worse he was convinced that I was making this all up for his attention even though I had proof of all this. The most hurtful part was when he walked in our house a month before our first anniversary and placed the divorce papers on the kitchen table and said I don't love you anymore. And then three days after our divorce was finalized he married the woman he had cheated on me with. You see that's why I'm scared because it starts out great but then the other shoe drops. That is why I'm so cautious with you."

I can tell that Paul is trying to digest everything I said to him. Right before he said anything I continued.

"I know it's a lot to take it but I wanted to tell you everything that happened."

"Ash baby, it is a lot but I am happy that you want to tell me, but Anton sounds like a coward to me. You know I'm nothing like him."

"I see that but there is more I need to tell you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Umm Ok I'm ready to hear the rest." Paul says

"Well I had to move back in with Letwa because of course the divorce but I after a couple of months I got to a very low point in my life one that I am not very proud of."

"Ok."

"I'm so scared to tell you, I'm scared that if I tell you then you won't want to be with me anymore." I start crying a little.

"Come on Baby don't cry I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Look babe you don't have to tell me everything right now…."

"No no, I need to tell you this. I can't be a chicken shit all my life." I say smiling through my tears.

"Ok Asher"

"The voices in my head got to me, they were telling me that I wasn't good enough, that I didn't need to be on earth. I tried my hardest to block them out Paul. But they became louder and more real." I start crying really hard, my sister must have heard me crying because I felt her arms wrap around me for comfort.

"You want me to finish telling him?" She asked me.

"No I this is something I need to do." I get myself together and continue on "Now on the outside I was still smiling and being my happy go lucky self but on the inside I had a constant battle with myself. That eventually became too much for me to deal with. I will never forget this day December 15th of last year I stood in the bathroom mirror in my sisters house with a gun in one hand and a suicide note in the other ready to take it all away, the pain the disappointment, the not feeling worthy enough."

"Babe, I knew you got hurt in that relationship but I didn't think it got to you like that. Please tell me you got help or something because if not that's what we are going to do. Im going to be there every step of the way."

"She did get help Paul, walking into the bathroom and seeing her like that scared the hell out of me. I thank God everyday for her friends calling me telling me that they hadn't heard from her in two days." My sister says.

"You found her."

"Yes she did, and that night she took me to the emergency room and from there I was admitted for a psych evaluation. I had to stay there for two days and then they released me. I had started to see a psychiatrist and basically she told me that my emotions was normal with the divorce but what wasn't normal was I wasn't discussing my feelings at all. I kept them bottled up. I still go to her from time to time."

"And how do you feel now?" Paul ask.

I take a minute to actually sit there and gather how I feel and I notice that feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. "I feel relieved."

""Good and you know what Delicate I'm relieved too, because you trusted me enough to tell me all of this. I'm going to make sure that you are protected and well taken care of Ok."

"Ok hunny." I say wiping my tears away.

"And Letwa I see why you guys are the way you are with her, I promise I'm going to try my best not to hurt your sister."

"That's all we ask for, I'm going to go check on dinner and leave you two alone to finish your conversation. Paul I'll be seeing you soon of course."

"Of course." Letwa gets up and walks back to the kitchen.

"Soooooo, How was your day?" I say wanting to get off this sad subject.

"It was ok until someone hung up in face and ignored me the whole afternoon." He says with pouting lips.

I just start laughing. "There's that smile that makes my day" Paul says.

"Ohh your just saying that."

"Nope not at all I love your smile."

"Well thank you sir."

"I can't wait to see you and wrap you in my arms. I miss holding you."

"I miss you too babe"

I hear his office door open and he says "Hey Shawn, hey Kevin"

"Hey Hunt you ready for dinner or you need a few." Kevin says

"I'm ready let me finish up with the Misses and we can head out." Before I knew it Shawn grabbed Paul's phone.

"Asher babygirl. We miss you and….. Were you crying? Hunter why was she crying. What did you do to her?"

Shawn was moving the phone all types of ways and for moment I thought I saw a look of concern on Kevin's face. Now yes Kevin and I have had our one blowout but we both have been cordial towards each other for the sake of Paul.

"Hey Shawn and Kevin…miss you too but I'm going to go my sister is ready for dinner. Paul I'll talk to you later?"

"Ok Delicate I'll call you after I'm done with the guys." By this time Paul had grabbed his phone back from Shawn. I blew him a kiss and hung. Now I feel way better telling Paul everything.

 _Paul's Point Of View_

"Did we have our first lovers quarrel today?" Kevin asked.

"We did not, now let's go get dinner. I'm starving ."

"Bullshit that girl had tears in her eyes." Shawn states

"I know."

"You know, you care to share why she looked like she balled her eyes out."

"Yeah I know me and her don't get along but Hunt she looked like you ripped her heart out.

I ignore them and walk to my car. "Are you two riding with me or y'all driving because I had a very long afternoon and I'm starving."

"We will just follow you since you are a little touchy about whatever is going on with you and Asher." Shawn says.

"Ok suit yourself." I get in my car and drive to the restaurant with the two stooges following behind me. I had to be calm on the phone with Asher but what she just told me freaked me the hell out. To think that my delicate flower got that deep in depression that she wanted to kill herself hurts me. It explains a lot on why she never let me in completely and then the fact how that coward went about the divorce made me sick. He broke her down to make her like she was nothing and that hurts my heart. We all get the the restaurant and get to the table.

"Ok so what's got you all in a shitty mode?" Kevin asked

"Yeah you just look like you want to to hurt someone." Shawn says looking over the menu.

"I do"

"Does this have to do with Asher?"

"Yes Shawn it does."

"So what happened."

"She told me stuff about her past that didn't sit well with me, it explains why she is the way she is but my heart hurts for her."

"That doesn't explain why she was crying."

"Yeah out with it, it's obviously bothering you too, so tell us maybe it will help." Kevin says

"Ok, Ash has a lot of self doubt that we deal…."

"Wait a minute, we are talking about the woman who put Mr. seven foot over here in his place first day she met him, I didn't see any self doubt then."

"Shut up Shawn, but I agree I would have never guess self doubt."

"As I was saying she has a lot of self doubt that we deal with that stems from her ex husband….."

"What she was married before?" They both say.

"Do y'all want me to finish or not." I say getting extremely annoyed with them.

"Sorry Hunter continue"

"Ok well this man broke her down to the core yet she still loved him, a month before there one year anniversary he walked in the house handed her divorce papers and said he didn't love her anymore."

"Damn" Kevin says

"Man poor Asher, that had to hurt." Shawn added

"Yeah and then the assholes marries the girl he cheated on Asher with three days after the divorce is finalized."

"Shit!" Kevin says, I can look at him and tell that Asher is softening on him which I knew was going to happen because she is just too damn lovable not too.

"That's not even the bad part, she tired to kill herself almost a year ago. That's why she was crying she was telling me all this over FaceTime when she really wanted to tell me to my face. It just think like what if she really went through with it."

"Aye don't talk that. And I know I'm the last person you thought would say this but Asher is great and I'm happy you both met each other, but Hunter you gotta get her some help make sure she is ok."

Shawn and I just look at each other. "I'm going to be there regardless and to I don't have to get her help she already has someone she sees. And look at you starting to grow a special spot for my Asher."

"He is really a big ol teddy bear." Shawn adds on.

"She really is a great girl and she keeps you in your place."

"Whatever!"

"So what's next what can we do to help her." Shawn asked.

"We aren't going to do anything, I'm going to be there and show her that not all guys are the same. She was terrified to tell me because she thought I was going to leave her. You two will not say anything to her unless she talks to you first, got it."

"Got it, we just want to be there for her."

"I understand that but if she finds out that I told you two without talking to her she will kill me, so I need you two to act like your normal selves around her, but I will be telling her that Kevin here is getting a soft spot for her." I say laughing.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He says laughing.

"Well on a lighter note I am bringing her to Connecticut next weekend to meet my parents."

"Really, you think she is ready for that?" Shawn asked

"I know she is but she thinks she is not, y'all know she is basically all I talk about and my parents can not wait to meet her. What she doesn't know is they already love her."

"What about the girls, when is she going to meet them?"

"I want her to meet them as soon as possible but Asher doesn't want to meet them until she meets Steph."

"Ohh that's understandable." Kevin says "So when do you plan on that?"

"This weekend as well." I say drinking my water

"You are trying to lay it on thick sir?" Shawn asks

"I just want her to know how serious I am about her and guys I'm very serious about her."

Me and the guys wrap up dinner, now I'm at my house relaxing I have already talked to the girls and Stephanie. I hop in my bed and FaceTime my delicate flower.

"Hey handsome!"

"Hey delicate, look at you with your glasses and my shirt on."

She giggled "well look at you all ready for bed. How was dinner with the boys?"

"It was good, Shawn wanted to pound my face in because he thought I made you cry. Even Kevin was concerned."

"Shawn I believe but Kevin yea right."

"No babe I'm serious Kevin was real concerned. I think your growing on him. He is nothing but a big ol softy for real."

"Mmm Ok."

"I can't wait until next weekend, I get to hold you, kiss you, make love to you."

"I can't wait for you to do those things as well."

"You know I'm still digesting everything you told me."

"Yeah I know." She says looking down

"Hey what have I told you about looking down."

"Sorry, but Paul it's my truth."

"I know baby and I really appreciate you telling me, I just don't like that he hurt you the way he did."

"Me either but let's look at the bright side if he didn't then I wouldn't have met you!" She says smiling.

"Your right and then I would have never fell in love with you." Shit Paul you wasn't suppose to say that right now.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What did you just say Paul Michael Levesque?"

"Ohh Nothing…."

"No you don't did you just say you love me?"

"Yes I really do and I realize that today, baby I wouldn't want you to meet my family if I wasn't serious about you. When you was telling everything today I wanted to kill your ex husband. I want to protect you and not hurt you, make sure you get the best in everything is that too much for you?"

"No it isn't."

"Good and I know you are not ready to say it back to me but I know you trust me and I know it's going to take time for you to get to that point but I do love you Asher Keneesha Gray."

"I wish you where here so I could kiss you right now!"

"Me too babe…when is graduation again?"

"It's December 15th at 9:30am but my pinning ceremony is the day before at 2pm."

"Ok I will be there."

"You will?"

"Yeah I will be there and I'm pretty sure the whole gang will be there too."

"Ohh boy that will be very interesting"

"Yeah it will be, so have you been looking for jobs?"

"Yeah I have but my current job has an RN position open and the clinic manager said that it could be mine."

"Ohh." I had a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing babe."

"Now who is not telling how they feel." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Ok I was just hoping that you would look into jobs you know in New York or Connecticut."

"Why would I look for jobs….ohhhh I get it. I hadn't thought about it."

"I'm just throwing the idea out there you know like keep your options open you know."

She giggled "Yeah keep my options open mmhmm."

"What?"

"Nothing babe..i need to book my flight to New York."

"Why would you book a flight when I can send a jet for you. And Edmund is going to pick you up."

"Well I was going to spend some time with grandma and my Uncle before I come to you."

"You can still see them but Edmund is picking you up and I'm sending the jet."

"Ok boss, I know Vince isn't too happy that you are using the jet for so many personal reasons."

"Actually Vince knows and he doesn't mind. As long as I handle business he is cool."

"Ohh Ok."

"You thought he was going to have a problem didn't you."

"Yeah I mean I'm…"

"Cut it it's not a problem you got it."

"Yes Boss…well baby you look tired and I have clinicals in the morning. Remember I can't have phone so I'll call you as soon as I get a break Ok."

"Ok baby good luck tomorrow and I'll have details in the flight for you tomorrow. Good night Delicate and I love you."

She looks at me and blows me a kiss. We hang up, I turn on the tv and start watching a movie. I do love that girl and I know she loves me but I need to be patient and let her realize it.


	14. Chapter 14

_That following Friday_

I decided to take the Friday off and of course I told Paul so he had the jet ready for me that morning. I'm walking through the gate, I told Chantel to take the day off and meet me at JFK so she could join me for breakfast with my brother and grandma. I still have my headphones on walking to get Starbucks when someone grabs my arm. I turn around, "What the hell?" I say and I see my best friend in a shit of giggles.

"Yo if you could of saw your face."

"Shut up you was about to get punched in the face."

"Ohh so we start dating a wrestler and now we start threatening people."

"Whatever, come on my brother said they will be at the restaurant in about 20 minutes."

"Ok cool cause I am starving ohh by the way I missed me." She says giving me a hug.

"I missed you too."

"I'm surprised Paulie didn't meet you."

"Yeah, he said he had some meetings this morning but he did send Edmund for me."

"Ohh Fancy."

"Shut up and come on." I say rolling my eyes.

We walk to the car and catch up with each other, I tell her that I'm still nervous about meeting Paul's parents. She tells me that I just need to be myself and everything will be fine. We finally reach Edmund.

"Hello Ms. Asher and who might this be?"

"Hey Edmund this is my best friend Chantel, she is going to be hanging with me this am."

"Ok, let me get the limo door for you and I will take your bags miss."

I hand Edmund my bags and let Chantel get in the limo first and then I follow right behind her. And I see a single pink rose on the seat and she looks at me a smile.

"Looks like Mr. Sweetheart strikes again."

"Yes he does and you know what every time I still get butterflies like this is not suppose to be happening."

"Well it's real and I for one am happy that you are giving him a chance and I can tell he is sweeping you off of your feet ."

I just smile and pull out my phone and shoot Paul a quick text letting him know that I am in New York and thank him for my flower.

"I must say that he is someone special and I didn't think that I would let someone else in like this but honestly I do feel he is different and I since I told him everything I feel he understands why I was so scared."

"That's good!"

"He told me he loves me." I blurted out.

"WHAT? Bitch when?"

"Earlier this week."

"And your response was?"

I sighed "I didn't say it back but he told me that I didn't have to say back to him because of what had happened but in all honesty Chany I do love him like I really love him. I started looking for jobs up here to be closer to him."

"So when are going to tell him and your thinking about moving ohhhh shiiiittttt now!"

"I want to tell him in person you know."

"Yeah I understand"

"You don't think this is happening to fast do you?"

"No not at all, you shield yourself for so long and now it's time for you to get the love you give everyone else Asher."

I look at her and smile, I guess she is right. We pull up to the restaurant and Edmund lets us out.

"Edmund why don't you park the limo and join us for breakfast especially since your going to be driving me around. It's the least I could do."

"Oh Ms. Asher I really appreciate it but I already had breakfast."

"Ok still park the limo and come join us I won't feel right making you wait in the car. Ok"

"Ok Ma'am."

Chantel and I walk into the restaurant and tell them that our party is already sitting, we get to the table and it's my grandma, my uncle and my brother waiting for us. I tell the hostess that we have one more joining us.

"There is my beautiful niece." My Uncle Jojo says giving me a hug.

"Hey there my favorite uncle. Hey grandma." I say giving him a hug and then giving my grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Maurice." I ask. Chantel was giving my grandmother a hug and we all sat down at the table.

"He in the bathroom." My uncle answered.

"Ohh I thought he ditched us for a minute." Everyone started laughing.

"Naw he didn't but he did tell me about this new knucklehead in your life. So Menp and everyone else gets to meet him and your dear old Uncle doesn't. I'm hurt." He says laughing.

"Don't feel bad Uncle Jo I haven't met him in person yet either." Chantel adds in

"Me either." My brother says walking up to me giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Chantel." He says sitting down.

"You both will be meeting him soon, as matter of fact after I finish with you guys I'm heading to Weston to meet with him then meet his parents." As if on que Edmund walks up to the table. " Hello Ms. Asher I'm sorry that took so long, it took a while to find parking.

"That's ok, please join us. This is my grandmother Mary, my Uncle Joseph, and my brother Maurice."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you." Edmund says.

"Wait is this the new guy?" My uncle ask.

"No it's not this is Edmund his driver he sent him to pick me up."

"Oh ok, well I still can't wait to met him."

After about an hour of sitting and talking, I felt my phone vibrate. I look at it and it's Paul asking me if everything was ok since he hadn't heard anything from me when I landed. I apologized to him letting him know that everything is fine, that I'm enjoying my families company and my how my uncle can not wait to meet him. The next thing I know Paul is FaceTiming me.

"Hey babe!" I say answering the phone.

"Hey Delicate. I'm happy your flight was good."

"Yes it was and thank you for my rose." I say blushing.

"Your welcome love."

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff let us talk to him." My uncle says grabbing the phone

"Hello Paul, it is nice to informally meet you, I just want to let you know that I'm Uncle Jojo, and you got a very good jewel and you better do right by her."

I grab the phone from him "Sorry about that baby"

"You don't have to apologize he is just trying to protect you, and if your uncle can hear me, it was nice meeting you and I am going to do my best to make sure that your niece is protected and taking care of."

My uncle nods his head and says "Well he got my approval."

"Mine too." My brother says.

I giggle and tell Paul that I should be heading his way in about thirty minutes, he says ok and tells me that his mother wanted to cook dinner for me instead of going out to dinner. I tell him ok and the I will see him soon. I hang up and continue to enjoy my family, I love that my family is so accepting of Paul but I wonder how his parents going to react to me. Gosh I'm way too nervous to meet them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Paul's Point Of View**

It's 5:30pm and finally I am out of the office, I talked to Stephanie about Asher meeting the girls and she is fine with that considering that they met each other the last time Asher was up here. Stephanie was suppose to be on the road but she delayed her trip for a day and I was showing Asher around WWE offices so she can see the office side of the business and while I was introducing her to Melissa my assistant, Stephanie walked up to us asking me to go over a contract, and well I had no choice but to introduce them. Let Asher tell it I set her up because she had really been dragging her feet about meeting any of my family. At first I thought maybe she really wasn't really interested in me but then I realized that she was getting closer and closer to graduation and her sister was telling me that she was extremely stressed out. I was brought out of my thoughts when my cell phone was ringing. I looked to see that it was my Dad calling me.

"What's up Dad?"

"Hey son, your mom and I are at your house. I thought you said your girlfriend was here."

"She is Dad, I talked to her earlier when she got there, but why are you guys so early? You know she is already nervous about meeting you two."

"Are you sure? Because we rung the bell and no one answered so your mom used her spare key and we haven't heard anything since we been here."

Now I start to panic because the last thing she said she was going to do was study, I know she didn't go anywhere because Edmund would have to drive her and he would have let me know.

"Ok Dad I'll be there in five minutes." I hang up without saying bye to my dad. I go to my favorites on my contacts and press Asher's number. It rings and rings then her voicemail comes on. "Hey guys you reach Asher, leave me a message and I'll get back to ya!"

"Hey babe call me when you gets this." I say trying not to sound worried. Then I hang up the phone. "Fuck dammit where the hell is she." I get to my gated community I punch my code in and drive to my house. I see my parents car in the driveway, I park and get in the house to see my parents and figure out where my girlfriend is.

I walk in the living room and see my parents sitting there. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"There is my handsome son." My mother says walking up to me, I bend down and give her a kiss and my father walks over to me. "Son" and gives me a hug. "How was your day?"

"Dad it was a day, but I'm glad I'm home and you guys are here."

"Mmhmm you seemed worried earlier when I said that Asher was not here."

"I am worried I called her and no answered. Maybe she went shopping. I am going to change out of this suit and maybe we can go out to dinner?"

"We don't have to go out, I called Stephanie and told her to bring my grand babies over here. I'm going to cook dinner."

"Mom you don't have too, tell you what we can order in that way everyone can relax and enjoy each other's company. You two pick the restaurant and order. I'm going to take your bags to your room."

"That's fine son, I'll help you with the bags" My father says grabbing a bag. We walk up stairs and I decide to call Asher again, of course it's ringing but this time I can actually hear her ring tone, it's not that loud but I can hear it.

"Son do you hear that noise, it sounds like a phone ringing." My dad says

"It sounds like it's coming from your bedroom." My mom adds in. Asher phone goes to voicemail again and the noise in the house stops. I decide to call her again but this time I follow the noise and it is coming out of my bedroom, my parents and I make it to my bedroom door and I slightly turn the knob and there was my girl in the middle of my bed books and papers all over the bed and she was curled up into fetal position sleeping with her glasses on. I let out a sigh of relief, she has been sleep this whole time and here I am thinking she got cold feet and ran away.

"I bet you feel a lot better." My father says I just smile at him.

"She is a beautiful young lady Paul, you did good." My mom says.

"Thank you mom, let's get your bags settled in and I'll come wake her up to meet you guys." I say closing the door.

"Paul Michael Levesque you will do no such thing, if her schedule is like you told me. You are going to let her rest." My mother says.

"Yes ma'am, but for the record I'm just going to tell you that your getting me in trouble." I say with a chuckle.

My parents and I are downstairs when the doorbell rings I go an answer it and it's Stephanie and my girls.

"Daddy!" They scream and jump all over me, hell they almost knocked me down.

"How Are daddies princesses?" I say giving each of them a kiss, they all told me they were good and then they saw their grandparents and it was like daddy didn't exist anymore, they ran over to them so quick that Steph started laughing at me.

"Give then about twenty minutes and they are going to be jumping all over you again."

"I know right, I wish my parents would move closer that way they see the girls more often."

"We'll talk to them and see what they think." Stephanie says

"I have and they give me ohh I'll think about it."

"Ohh, hey I thought you said Asher was going to be here."

"She is here, she was sleep when my parents and I got here, I wanted to wake her up but my mom was not having it. She said oblivious she is tired so let her sleep."

"You know Ash is going to kill you right."

"I know" I laugh "but well worth it." I hear my bedroom door open and see Asher walk out, she hears my daughters voices and she stares at me.

"Welp looks like you're a deadman I'm going to go now."

"Nope not so fast Stephanie Marie." Asher says getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't do anything it's all Paul." I looked at Stephanie "Great Steph throw me to the wolves why don't you."

"What I thought she knew about the girls coming over"

"No I knew about his parents but not the girls. Not that I mind because I don't I just don't want them to not like me you know."

"Girl please they are going to love you. But I seriously need to go, my mom is going to pick them up on Monday." Stephanie gives Asher and me a hug and leaves out.

"Where are your parents? I thought they would have been here by now."

"Actually they are here, been here for about and hour or so but you was sleep and my mom said she would hurt me if I woke you up. And quite frankly I'm more scared of her then you but your definitely a real close second." I say laughing .

"Not funny, your parents probably think I'm lazy." Ash says placing her head in my chest.

"No we don't, my son explained to us that you work full time and part time and go to school full time."

I look up to see my dad standing there. "By they way I'm Paul's father Paul Sr. But you can call me dad." Asher smiles and goes to shake his hand but my dad pulls her in for a hug. "When you are family we don't do hand shakes we so hugs around here"

I just smile because I knew my parents were going to love her, it was just hard convincing her. One thing she is going to learn about my family is if I'm happy then they are happy for me.

"Now let's introduce you to our favorite ladies and you don't have to nervous at all." My father says walking with Asher in the living room and me right behind them.

"Ladies" my father says and my mother and daughters look up at us. My father goes and have a sit on the couch and I pull Asher close to me.

"Mom, girls I want to introduce you guys to Asher. She is daddy's special friend can you girls say hi."

"Hi Ms. Asher my name is Aurora and this my sister Vaughn and my other sister Murphy, this is our gramps."

"Nice to meet you."

"Your pretty." Murphy says.

"Aww thank you you and your sisters are pretty as well, you must get your looks from your mom." Asher says laughing.

"Hey now." I say.

"Paul I like her a lot." My mom says pulling her from me and giving her a hug. "I'm Paul's mom Patricia, you can call me Pat but I have a feeling your going to be calling me mom soon."

"Ms. Asher do you want to play shoots and ladders with us."

"I would love too." She says sitting on the living room floor with my mom and daughters and it was the best sight for me.

"So when do you plan on proposing to her?" My father whispered to me

"Dad"

"Don't dad me I see it in your eyes, so out with it."

" Once I talk to her brother I will."

"I knew it, I must say my soon to be daughter in law is going to fit right in around here."

"I think you might be right." Just as I was about to say something else to my father my doorbell rung. I walk to answer the door and see that it's my sister Lynn and her two children.

"Little brother!"

"Lynn what are you doing here." I say giving her a hug.

"It's Friday pizza night you forgot." She says looking at me weird, honestly I did forget.

"Mom, he forgot you owe us both five bucks." My Niece Amy says.

"I didn't forget as a matter of fact gramps and the girls are already here playing board games with Asher."

My niece and nephew rush pass me to see their cousins and grandparents. I just chuckled.

"Oh so the infamous Asher is here, ohh I can't wait to meet the woman who now holds my brothers heart. Come on now and introduce me to her." She says pulling me into the living room with the rest of my family.

"Asher baby can you come here for a minute." She gets up and walks over to me.

"Yes Paul."

"I want to introduce you to my sister Lynn, Lynn this beauty right here is Asher."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, besides wrestling and the girls you are one of things Paul talks about the most." She says giving her a hug. "I'm going to assume my children introduce themselves when they came into the room?"

"It's so nice to meet you as well and yes Derrick and Amy introduce themselves."

"Daddy we are hungry?" Murphy says pulling my arm. I pick her up. "Ok baby, I'm going to order a couple pizzas."

"Hey Murphy, how about me and you team up for shoots and ladders because you are so good at the game." Asher says.

"Ok but daddy is the best player."

"Oh really." She looks at me and smile. "Well you and I are going to change that, we are going to take him down what do you say?"

"Ok, let's go" Murphy says climbing out of my arms and pulling Asher back towards the family room. I just look at them and smile. Now my heart feels complete again. All my favorite people are under one roof getting along and loving Asher. I already know I want to marry her hell I already have her ring picked out I just need the blessing from her brother! As for now I'm just going to enjoy my family welcoming Asher into their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

**Couple of weeks Later…**

I am running around my apartment getting ready for Homecoming weekend and Chantel is looking at me like I am crazy.

"Would you slow down, it's just homecoming!" She says.

"Just homecoming. Girl this is my last homecoming as a student, I finished clinicals and my graduation package has been approved. This is going to be a great ass weekend! I plan on getting fucked up tonight." I say. "And Everyone is going to be here. I can not wait, wait until you see my dress for the all black tonight."

"All I'm going to say is the outfit Paul approved."

"Please I don't have to get my outfit approved by Paul."

"Ok if you say, I can't wait to party tho a weekend without the kids. It's a blessing."

"Hey before we go shopping let's take a shot or two to officially kick off the weekend, and after we do a little shopping we can go on campus to meet up with everyone." I get two shot glasses and get the bottle of Patron and pour each of us a shot we take two and get ready to head out the door to get ready for the homecoming festivities. We get on campus and Norfolk State is booming, there is nothing like a HBCUs homecoming, all my friends and I are enjoying the pep rally, catching up with each other taking pictures just vibing. After the pep rally we decide to go out to eat and then get ready for the All Black, I come out of the bathroom in my dress and Chantel is amazed.

"GIRL YOU LOOK FREAKING AMAZING."

"Why thank you."

"Paul has been working with you and I must say your body is bad girl. You better take a picture and let Paul see you in that dress."

She snaps a picture with her phone and then sends it to me, I pick up the phone and send it to Paul. I go back in the bathroom and touch up my makeup. I hear Chantel talking and she walks in the bathroom with a serious look on her face.

"Your in trouble." She whispers "It's Paul."

"Hello." I say cheerful

"Where the hell are you going in that dress?" He ask a little irradiated.

"To the all black, we talked about this already."

"Yeah we did but we didn't discuss the dress, are you forgetting that you are in a relationship."

I roll my eyes "No I didn't forget that I am in a relationship, but I'm proud of my body and want to show it off a bit, I've worked hard for this."

"I get it, but do you have to show all that baby, it's mine and I don't want anyone else seeing that."

"Paul Michael are we jealous."

"Nnnnooo… me jealous haha funny."

"Oh my goodness you are jealous, baby you have nothing to worry about."

"Right, So about you changing into something else."

"I am not changing my outfit so you can cut it, plus everyone is already on their way over here. Please don't ruin this for me."

"Whatever Ash, I don't like you wearing that dress when I'm not around but obviously you don't care about what I feel at this point. Go have fun with your friends I'll talk to you whenever." Paul says and hang up the phone without an I love you or bye. Well fine if he is going to act like that, then fine I'm going to have fun with my friends and sorority sisters. Fuck Paul at this point, I take the second picture that Chantel took of me and post it to my Instagram and Facebook page with the caption "Homecoming 2012 All Black Loving the new me!" All my friends show up at my apartment then we head out to the all black and enjoyed my homecoming. All night I got complaints about how good I looked and some guys wanted to get my number and I nicely declined and told them that I have a boyfriend. Of course me and my girls got some drinks in our system with that we was out on the dance floor all night. We make it back to my apartment at 3:30am and to say the least I'm pretty drunk at this time, I decide that this was the time that I'm going to be bold and call Paul and give him a piece of mind. I pick up my phone and Chantel looks at me like I am crazy.

"Ash who are you about to call." She says with her words a little slurred.

"I am going to call the jackass of a boyfriend of mine. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Yea good luck with that I'm going to go to sleep we still have tailgate tomorrow." She said walking into my bedroom. I dialed Paul's number and he picked up sleepily on the fourth ring.

"He-He- Hello"

"Do you know how pissed off I am with you?"

"Ash baby, what's wrong?"

"You are what is wrong…..you You you think I don't think I care about about about your feelings but I do. I really do, I wanted to show off tonight a little. Do you know guys couldn't keep their eyes and hands off me…"

"Asher if I was you I would just get off the phone, your drunk and your really not pleading a case with me, just making me more annoyed with you."

"Ohh so your annoyed with me now, we'll fine then be annoyed matter of fact be single, I don't give a damn anymore." I hang up the phone and just pass out on the couch. I wake up the next morning with a slight headache. I go in my bedroom and see my best friend spalled across my bed, still in her dress as well. I guess we had a ball considering that we are both in our dresses. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and see that it's Shawn calling me.

"Hello" I whisper

"Asher what is going on with you and Paul."

"Shawn what are you talking about?"

"Well my best friend is not in the best of moods, something about your dress, guys touching you, you being drunk then you broke up with him."

"WHAT? I didn't break up with him Shawn."

"According to him you called around 4 this morning and let him have it and told him to be single."

"Oh no no nooo noooooo, I need to talk to him. I call him now."

"Ok but don't mention I called, but I'm going to warn you that he is pissed off like really pissed foul mood. But if you want my opinion you would be better talking to him in person."

"You think?"

"Yeah buttercup I know he is hurt but he is pissed, I know it's homecoming weekend for you go and enjoy Raw is going to be in Charlotte on Monday why don't you drive down for that."

"Ok I can be there Sunday night, I'll stay at my cousins and meet you at the arena."

"I'll let Matt know your coming so you don't have an issue with security. Don't worry about him I'll talk to him, you enjoy yourself you deserve it. I'll call you later when he isn't around."

"Ok Shawn Thank you." I hang up the phone and look over and Chantel is wide awake.

"What's wrong?"

"I apparently broke up with Paul."

"What!"

"I know I know but I don't remember doing it."

"Asher call him right now."

"Shawn says he pissed, maybe I should let him cool off."

"Hell no call your boyfriend before he gets more pissed off then he is right now." Chantel gives me this stern look as to say well I'm waiting. I hit Paul's number and on the second ring he picks up.

"Yeah"

"Hey." I say lowly

"Yeah what's up?"

"I was just calling."

"Ok."

"So I guess your mad."

"Nope I'm not."

"Then why are you being so short ."

"I'm busy right now, don't you have a tailgate to attend. I'll talk to you later." He hangs up the phone in my face. Hopefully Shawn can talk to him and get him calmed down to at least talk to me. I think I just ruined one of the best things that has happened to me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Paul's Point Of View**_

It has been two days since this whole "break-up" with Asher and look I know we aren't really broken up because she was drunk when she said that but I'm not about to let her off that easy. She is going to have to learn that we are both adults and when she can't just say anything and think I won't make her keep her word. Of course me not talking to her is hard but I have been keeping and eye on her thru her instagram and Facebook pages since it is homecoming weekend and for the most part she did look like she was having fun, which is what I want her to do she deserves it. I'm sitting in my hotel room in Charlotte about to head to the arena when there is a knock on my door. I go to answer it and it's Shawn.

"Yo bro you ready to go." Shawn asked.

I just look at him like he has two heads. "What the hell you're a rapper now?"

"Nope I just wanted to say that."

I just shake my head. "So you know Vince still has this idea about this storyline for me and Brock."

"Really I thought you are focusing more on NXT"

"I am but it's doing better than excepted right now, he wants to set something up for Mania."

"Nice, I know he has ran some ideas by you."

"He has but nothing has really grabbed my attention."

"Ohh Ok, Umm speaking of attention have you talked to Asher?"

"Nice little segway into her, but to answer your question no I have not."

"Why?" Shawn asked, I look at my best friend and think why not play a game with him throw him off a bit, if me and Asher is going to work I'm going to need her to come to me and talk and not send my best friend to clean up her mess.

"I've been busy, and I know she was busy with homecoming so I didn't wanna ruin her fun." Bet he won't like that answer.

Shawn mumbled something under his breath. "Excuse me?" I say to him.

"I said it's too late for that Tammy and Becca called her just to check in and they said she sounded hurt and think Becca said she even started crying on the phone."

Ohh boy Shawn is really milking this, bringing Becca and Tammy into his story, Ok Paul he might actually be serious but again we are talking about Shawn here.

"What the hell are talking about she looked extremely happy in her pictures and I've been checking in with her sister to make sure she is fine."

A smile crept on my best friends face. "So you have been keeping and eye on her ehh?"

"Shawn cut it I'm pissed with her but I still needed to know she was ok. Which she is."

"You don't know that, it can all be a front for her friends, family hell even you."

"Well Shawn She is the one who broke up with me remember, I am just following her wishes."

"Your full of shit and you know it. You miss her a lot."

"I do not."

"Ok then why you still keeping tabs on her."

"Shawn let's just head to the arena already."

"Answer the question."

"I don't have too. But for the record she made the decision I am just doing what I am told. I don't miss her at all. I have to get used to her not being in my life. We are done. Finished. I'm moving on my life." I say opening the door and coming face to face with the woman I said I'm done with and at that moment looking at her face it's different she has been crying and it's my damn fault.

"Surprise." Shawn said quietly. I look at him and he even looks hurt by what I said, I look at my woman and she still has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have came here, thanks Shawn for the invite but your friend has clearly moved on from me.." she said wiping her tears away, she turned to walk away and I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

"Baby it was all a joke everything I said was a joke, I thought Shawn was trying to clean up your mess and then you hadn't call or texted except for that one time and then your post showed you was happy and partying. I was just playing with Shawn, I thought he was trying to clean up your mess. I'm sorry I'm sorry baby, I love you and miss you so much."

"I love you too and Shawn told me it would be better if I came to see you and talked in person. I wanted to talk that morning but when I called you were so short with me. So I didn't know what to do."

I look at Shawn and mouth thank you and he just nodded at me. "Hey the decision is yours if we are still on or not. But I am going to say this I love you and I want you in my life."

"I never wanted to break up in the first place I had just had too much to drink."

I pull her in for a kiss and my hands start to roam everywhere and I totally forget that Shawn is still in the room with us until he coughed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we need to get to the arena." Asher just laughed and I groaned because it had been a couple of weeks since we made love.

"Shawn is right babe, well at least you get to see Raw from our side. Wait how did you get down here without me knowing." I asked Asher.

"I got here yesterday, I drove down and stayed with my cousin. You will meet him at my grandmas party."

"Where is your luggage?"

"In the car still. Do I need my luggage?"

I mean if you plan on staying then yeah. But we need to get the the arena. Come on let's introduce you to our world."

We get to the arena and Matt meets us outside and informs me that Vince is waiting for me, I thank him and ask Shawn to show Asher around and I will text her to see where they are at once I am done with Vince. I knock on his office door.

"Come on in." I walk in to see my ex father in law sitting at his desk on the phone.

"Yeah ok that's fine but I need to go, Paul just walked in. I'll call you later." He hangs up the phone.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your call."

"No no I was killing time until you got here."

"Oh ok, I know you want to discuss Mania."

"Yes that is one of the things I want to discuss, honestly I want you to come back in the beginning of December to start building up for."

"I already told you after the holidays Vince, I have a lot going on in December and I can't miss these events."

"What do my grandchildren have going on that I don't know about?" He gives me a questionable look.

"It's not your grandchildren, it's my friend, they graduate and I already promised to be there."

"I'm not asking to you be at the live shows, just come cut a promo for Raw."

"Vince this is not up for debate, I'm keeping my word to her."

"Oh too her, must be a special lady."

I smile at the old man "Yes she is. And she will kick my ass if I'm not at her graduation."

"Ok fair enough, but after the holidays it's a deal."

"Yes after the holidays I'll return to tv." We talk some more business for at least 45 minutes and I must say I got a tad bit impatient with him because our little meetings never ran that long and I didn't want Asher to feel like I was ignoring her especially since haven't really resolved the "break up" fiasco. Finally I hear Vince wrapping up.

"Ok I already talked to Mark and he is on board to facing Punk at Mania."

"I think that will be great match, I believe the promo for that will be great. I am actually going to call Mark and see what direction he wants to go in." I say looking at my phone.

"Are you expecting a phone call from your friend." He says smirking.

"No, I am actually hungry."

"I did go a little overboard with our meeting, I'm sorry, go grab you some food. And we have the meeting with everyone for tonight."

"Ok Vince I'll see you in a few."

"Ok Paul, and hopefully I get to meet your friend soon."

I chuckle and say "Sooner than you think Pop, she is actually here I have Shawn showing her around while I was with you."

"Well bring her to the meeting. I want to see this woman your scared of." He says laughing. I just shake my head and walk out. I went to catering and grabbed some food, knowing Shawn he already brought Asher here to eat because he does not skip a meal. While I'm sitting at the table Randy walks up and sits down across from.

"What's up man?"

"Shawn has people back here talking."

"What you mean?" Now he has my attention.

"He has this hot girl walking around with him. And to top it off he is introducing her as his friend but everyone knows he doesn't walk around with any female."

I try my best not to laugh in his face. "Why don't you show me where they are so I can have talk with my dear old best friend."

"Last time I saw them he was walking her down to the ring."

"Ok come on let's go." I say grabbing my bottle of water and throwing away my trash. We get to were they are setting up the ring and I stop at the top of the ramp and see my best friend and my girl and I can tell he explaining everything to her.

"See what people are saying, what do you think Paul?" Randy says to me.

"I see what you mean. Come on we are going to get to the bottom of this." I say walking down the ramp. As I get closer to them and can definitely tell he is telling her about one of our many adventures on the road.

"SHAWN HICKENBOTTOM, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Asher looked at me confused and I kept a straight face and walked straight up to them and got in Shawn's face.

"Is something wrong?" Asher asked.

"I suggest you stay out of this buttercup." Shawn says to Asher. "This is between two best friends"

"Yeah buttercup." I look over at her and she has this look of worry on her face and it's taking me all my strength not to start laughing. You see while I was walking I heard some people talking about Shawn has this new girlfriend so I texted him and gave him a heads up but from the looks of it he didn't give Ash the message.

"I will not stay out of these, Shawn" Asher grabbed his hand. "Finish showing me around please." She tries pulling him away. Ok maybe he did warn her, I chuckled.

"Shawn I have known you for a long time and I asked you to do one simple thing and your out here with this gorgeous woman showing her around making everyone think your together….."

"WHAT?" Asher yelled, I stand corrected he didn't tell her anything.

"I did exactly what you asked me too…."

"Which was?"

"Show Asher around until your done with Vince. But you know what your girlfriend is causing me too many issues, take her back." And that's when I started busting out laughing because the look on everyone' s face was priceless.

"Wait so H this is you?" Randy asked pointing to Asher.

I smile a huge smile as she walks over to me, I kiss her on the forehead "Yes this is my girlfriend Asher, Asher this is Randy Orton." She reaches out to shake his hand, Randy does the same.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm so sorry your dating him." He chuckled.

"I know right I could have at least found someone with a normal nose." She laughed and so did Shawn and Randy.

"Buttercup 1, Paul 0" Shawn said

"Whatever, come on let's walk around a bit. We will see you guys later." I say wrapping my arms around my delicate flower. I show around some more and introduce her to the crew backstage and we actually ran into Steph and talked to her for a few minutes. Finally I have twenty minutes of alone time with Asher before my meeting.

"So delicate what do you think?"

"It's a lot, you guys do a lot to make a show go on."

"I know it's crazy but I love it and I wouldn't change it for nothing in the world."

"I wouldn't want you too. I have heard so many great things about you and how you eat sleep and live this business."

"I do and that's why it was so important for me to show you this part so you can see all the hard work everyone puts in to make sure the show is great. I might be one of the bosses here but we are family, we protect each other."

"I see that, by what happened earlier with Shawn."

"Yeah about that, I gave Shawn the heads up and I thought he would have gave you one too, I'm sorry babe."

"It's ok he did warn me as we walking around and he was pretty sure it was going to get back to Becca someway." She giggled. I pull her into my lap and just look into her eyes.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing I just wanted to do this." I pull her in for a tender kiss and soon as our lips are about to touch I hear.

"Aye bossman you think you stop lip locking the meeting is about to start." Shawn yells up at us. Asher starts laughing and I give her a look. "I'm coming asshole and you know that's the second time today you interrupted our time."

"Yeah you will be ok! I don't need you corrupting that sweet girl no way." We finally reach Shawn.

"Me corrupt her, ha you don't know her really!"

"Hey, watch it old man."

I kiss her forehead and the three of us walk to the meeting. As we are walking in I see Vince and Stephanie are already in front so I head that way, of course the meeting goes off without a hitch, I was getting ready to leave out when Vince asked me a question. I see Asher standing by the door and I motion for her to come to me. She walks over but she stops short of the group, and before I know it Vince notices her.

"Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" He says to Asher. Everyone turns to face her and I can see the look on her face.

"Yeah umm Vince she is with me. Everyone I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Asher, Asher this is Pat, Arn, Dean, Shane and of course you know Steph already and this is the Vince McMahon."

"Nice to meet all of you." She walks over to me.

"Well well you're the woman that he is scared of." Vince says laughing. "You are gorgeous, it is nice to meet you." I just roll my eyes at him. "I think you would be great on the eyes for tv."

"No Vince you just met her and your trying to put her to work already? Come on baby let me get you out of here before old man Vince have a whole story line for you." I say grabbing her hand and walking away. Well at least I knew Vince liked her, he wouldn't just put anyone on his show.


End file.
